Diary of A Fangirl
by MyEdiction
Summary: Bella has a secret. A shameful, hideous, horrible secret. She has a crush on actor Edward Cullen, a fan girl crush. What happens when she decides to go to London for the summer? OOC, Robward, potty mouths, and sexual situations. You have been warned.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Happy VD day... err I mean Valentines Day. **

**This has been rattling around in my head for awhile. I'm not nearly as ahead as I'd like to be with this so I apologize ahead of time if the writing slows and the postings slow as well. **

**I'd like to thank my beta elfinchakie for her hard work in helping me with my fact checking. Without her I'd be wandering the streets of London completely lost as where to go and what to do. **

**I'd also like to thank avidreader69 for coining the phrase 'autobiographical wet dream' in reference to this story. I've used it when describing this all the time since she said that.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2010 MyEdiction. All rights reserved worldwide.**

* * *

~*~

My friends laughed at me when I told them I was going to London for the summer. Sure my little fangirl obsession with Edward Cullen had been kept mainly on the DL, however, they still knew that he was a big factor in my decision to go. Well, they liked to tease me about it…every chance they got.

How was it my fault that I may or may not have had one or two little fantasies where I go to London and we bump into each other on the street and strike up a conversation? Then next thing you know we're having dinner together and before I realize it, he's whisked me off to a modest, yet lavish country estate where we spend the next couple of weeks ravishing each other constantly.

It was not my fault and I guarantee you I was not the only one who's had those thoughts or wet dreams. I promise you there was definitely more thaan one person at my office who had a little bit of a crush on Edward Cullen. I was just brave enough to admit it and put up with the ridicule.

Even though he was three years younger than I was at twenty-six, I couldn't help the draw I had to him. Sure he was 'sop him up with a biscuit' hot, but I knew there was more to him than that. Lately, he had seemed so disheartened. He had been keeping to himself a lot more than usual.

He hadn't been in the limelight for months and the only photographs of him to surface were with his co-star, TDen. Seriously, what kind of nickname is that? Since when are we to lazy to say a full name that we have to shorten it, not that you'd catch me saying her full name. That was the very same co-star that all the paparazzi seemed insistent he was dating.

Though, I had my doubts. Who wouldn't get close to their co-workers after spending months on end with them and being forced into seclusion together? If he was really dating his co-star, and like everyone wanted to assume, fucking her, I had to think he'd look a bit less tense. A bit more relaxed and not so uptight and on edge. So as I said, I had my doubts that he was doing the nasty with her. No one looks that uptight and tense but is getting a little sumptin' sumptin' on the side.

Plus, if I'd really thought he was getting down and dirty with her I'd have to question his sanity. She looked absolutely gorgeous on screen, but off screen, she was a hot mess, minus the hot part. When you got up really close to her pictures, the ones where she's sans make up, her skin looks like dried up leather that was left in the sun for about a century too long. _I wonder what that smells like? I had a friend once who tanned a lot, she smelled like a stale sweaty coconut all of the time._ If she looked like that in her twenties I'd hate to see her when she hits thirty. Aactually you know what… I take that back. I'd _LOVE_ to see what she'd look like. She alone will be keeping the Beverly Hills plastic surgeons in business for years to come.

But I'm off topic now.

So I was off to London for the summer. I was actually going to stay with one of my friends, Rosalie Hale, who I had met through a mutual love of the movies Edward stars in and the books from which they were based. Although, her love wasn't so much for Edward Cullen, as it is for one of his co-stars, Emmett McCarty. I had to admit, even though he wasn't really my type, I can see the attraction. The man was built like a brick-fucking-house. I just liked my muscle a little leaner with an unruly mop of auburn hair on top that looked like it was present for some earth shattering sexin'.

Now I know I said I was a fan girl, but I have to say if I ever saw Edward Cullen walking down the street I'd like to think I'd leave him alone, I hoped. I could not be held responsible for any actions my ho-ha might have taken on my behalf, though. I liked to think I'd quietly gawk at him, but ultimately, I'd do all my screaming and squealing internally. I hated those girls who thought that just because a guy is famous that gives them the right to attack him, and it always seemed like the worse ones were the little tween girls and their moms. Seriously, one, is too young to know what to do with it if they had it and the other is… just too old. No one wants to see their old saggy tits and worn out cooters, so they should just keep it wrapped up securely in their mom jeans and stop thinking that dressing like their daughter is going to catch his eye_._

All in all, I don't want you to think that my going to London was some delusional attempt to try and get Edward Cullen. Sure it may have crossed my mind that he might be there around the same time as me, but really I just have always wanted to travel to London. I had always said if there's a place for me to stay then I'd go anywhere, and now that I knew Rose, I had a place to stay, so off I went.

~*~

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be in about a week. It is finished but I'm trying to discipline myself and I want the next one finished before chapter 1 officially goes up, this was the prologue. So please I'd love to hear your thoughts.

**** UPDATE ** For those of you who have read the original prologue, I have decided to make some changes. As you can see I've moved things about a bit. The original prologue still does occur at a later date in the story but after much discussion and freaking out I've decided this works a bit better then the original did. For anyone interested in finding out why or if you have any questions please PM me. **

**xoxo**

**MyEdiction**


	2. London Calling

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review the prologue.**

**Again without elfinchakie I'd be lost, thanks for putting up with my anal retentiveness and fact checking for me, you're the bestest.**

**Thank you goes to my beta brandy_d who has taken the daunting task of correcting my tense and scrubbing the comma-b-gone off of me.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, I only own a pair of purple plaid chucks.**

* * *

~*~

**July 1****st**** - July 2****nd**

The plane ride over seemed unbearably long from Seattle. When my plane finally did land, I could barely contain my excitement at finally making it to London. I tried to stop myself from pushing the elderly and children out of my way in my haste to get off the plane. When I was finally off the plane, my eyes began to eagerly scan the swirling mass of bodies looking for Rose. Finally, I spotted her at the same time she found me. We took off running, flying into each other's arms and hugging like long lost best friends, instead of long distance friends meeting for the first time.

When we finally broke apart, we started laughing as we noticed the audience we had obtained from all our running, hugging, and ultimately inappropriate noises. _No not those noises, just some groaning from the tight hugs and squealing. _

Rose had moved to London from America when she was about sixteen, so she had a slight English accent from living there for ten years. We were both the same age, but that was about the end of our similarities on a physical plane. Where she was tall and statuesque, I was fairly short to average in height. She was blond and blue eyed, I was brunette and brown eyed. But those differences didn't matter; we were basically the same person when it came to our personalities. We were both chill, laid back and just basically go with the flow sorts of people. No drama and we meant it, not '_oh my God, I hate drama it always seems to follow me but I swear I don't like it'_ girls. I say if you don't like it, you steer clear of situations that put you in the middle of it. As a result of our no nonsense no bullshit attitude, neither of us had a ton of friends, but the ones we had were life long. _I don't know about you but I'd rather have a few life__long friends who know you inside and out, than a ton of acquaintance's who didn't know you at all._

We both linked arms and made our way towards the baggage claim to get my bags. I was planning on staying for about a month assuming we didn't try and kill each other first. I had saved up all year for this trip and banked all of my vacation so I could take it and not have to worry about possibly losing my job or going broke. However, losing my job wouldn't have been the worst thing to happen to me. Sitting in a small cubicle answering phones for a large corporation wasn't exactly my idea of a dream job, but it paid the bills. So being that I planned on staying for a month, give or take, I had quite a few bags. When I travel… I pack obsessively. I think of every conceivable circumstance that could possibly happen and pack at least three outfits for every scenario, which is ridiculous because when it's all said and done, I'll probably stick with my purple plaid chucks, tank top, hoodie and jeans.

After picking up my massive bags and flirting shamelessly with the hot guy next to us, who graciously hauled them to Rose's car, we finally made it out of the airport, light one phone number.

_What? Don't look at me like that. He was cute, had a guitar case. Can you say musician? And he helped with my luggage, so it was the least we could do_. I found myself hoping that he was local and could show us some new places that Rose didn't know about… or maybe he was visiting and needed a guide.

Rose drove like a fucking maniac. First of all, the roads were too small and the way she tried to weave in and out of traffic was making me pray to God's. I wasn't an overly religious person, but in cases of life or death, I'd been known to mutter up a quick, 'Dear Jesus, Buddha, Shiva, Ra, pretty much any deity out there,' hey, I figured it couldn't hurt to cover your bases.

"Fuck, Rose! Are you trying to send me back to America in a body bag?" I asked as she took a corner so fast I swear the car was up on two wheels. She laughed at me and suddenly the car came to a stop and had I not put on my seat belt my forehead would probably have smacked right into the dash causing damage to the little bit of my brain that was left.

There's a great conversation starter:

"_Hey Rosalie who's your friend with the helmet?" the guy would ask. She'd laugh lightly and go, "Oh you mean Bella? I work with the mentally disabled and she's kind of like my little sister in the program." He'd tell her how nice she was for doing that and they'd probably leave me, drooling in my helmet, where ever we were. Then they'd go back to her place and play a rousing good game of hide the sausage._

What a whore.

"Come on, Bella, lets grab your bags and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." She had a cute flat on the third floor. However, by the time we had lugged all my bags up three flights of stairs, I was cursing her cute flat. We were both leaning against the wall trying to catch our breath. "Shit, B, we should've offered to give cute blond guitar guy a ride so we could have him lug these up before taking him. You know, where he needs to go."

"Ya, I bet you'd take him exactly where he needs to go. Besides, Rose, one ride in your car and we'd never hear from him again. He'd probably open the door jump, tuck, and roll to get out of it. God knows his chances of survival would have been higher." I said as I thought back to my almost brain damage.

"Hardy-har-har, bitch. Explain to me again, why I'm letting you stay with me for a month. You keep this shit up and you'll wake up bald one morning."

I gasped in outrage. "You wouldn't!?!"

She shrugged. "Just try me."

I fought back my sudden violent urges of tripping or pushing her down the stairs and just picked up a suitcase and brought it inside. I suppose you could say I really lucked out with Rose because instead of being sentenced to a sofa for my entire visit, I actually got my own bedroom. She really did have a great place. It was pretty eclectic, but everything seemed to work together. As I looked around every wall was painted a different color but all the colors complimented each other. None of her furniture matched but yet, it looked like she bought it together as a group. She also had tons of artwork on every wall. Paintings, photographs, sculptures… you name it she probably had it somewhere. And then, there was her DVD collection. I think it almost rivaled my own back in the states.

Once she had shown me my new room and where I could find anything I needed I settled in for a nap. It doesn't matter how long you can sleep on a plane, flying tires a person out. and Iif I was going to be of any use later in that evening I needed at least a good three hour nap.

~*~**~*~

I woke up three and half hours later refreshed and ready to go. _Okay, that's a lie. I never wake up refreshed. I wake up groggy and disoriented and I snooze my alarm until the battery dies. _I stumbled out of my room to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. After patting my face dry, I looked up into the mirror and cringed. I looked like Hell, if it was left out and then frozen and then re-heated again. I guess this was to be expected, after a fifteen hour flight and then falling asleep in my make-up.

I poked and prodded at myself in the mirror for a couple of minutes before just shrugging and giving up. I turned on the shower and started to strip. It was going to take a total overhaul to make me look human again, so shower it was.

Turning the shower on to as hot as I could take it, I winced slightly as I stepped into the stream of water. I scrubbed away the layer of grime that built up from traveling and reveled in the soothing jets of hot water. Taking my time to scrub my body clean I let myself have a minute or two to reflect on the fact that I was finally in London. I did my happy dance in the shower, deciding it was probably better to freak out in the shower then out in public, where Rose would probably ridicule me for my behavior. Once I got that out of my system, I just had to try and not dwell on the fact that Edward Cullen could possibly be in the same city as me. I just needed to remove those thoughts from my head otherwise it would've turn into happy, naughty times in the shower and I'll be a complete basket case the entire time I'm here and spend all my time looking for him like the obsessive compulsive fan I am.

Finishing up, I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door letting the steam billow up before me and I almost ran smack dab into Rose on my way out the door. She threw her hand out to stop me and ended up with a handful of boob.

Before I could be completely mortified, she gave it a quick squeeze, "Nice handful there, B, if I batted for the other team I'd be all over you right now. You're just lucky I'm such a lady." She smirked at me.

I snorted loudly when she called herself a lady and her eyes narrowed at me. If I didn't know better I'd probably wet myself at the glare she was sending my way. As it was, I walked past her and popped her on the ass. "You keep telling yourself that, Rose, but you know you'll be dreaming all about this tonight." I remarked casually while running my hand down my body and giving a little shimmy. She laughed loudly behind me as she walked into the bathroom.

We both got ready to head out for the night. I looked fabulous in a pair of faded, ripped jeans with a white embellished tank. I was starting the night with my hair down but slipped a hair tie around my wrist for later. I loved my thick hair, but with-in an hour of being anywhere with a crowd it never failed it was up in a pony tail. I was just trying to find a pair of shoes to wear when Rose came in and chucked a pair of heels at me. I let a loud, "Oh FUCK," fly when one went whizzing past my face, barely skimming my nose.

"What the hell are these Rose?" I asked, wondering what exactly she expected me to do with them.

"Shoe's B." She rolled her eyes at me as if I was stupid and didn't know what shoe's were.

"I know they are shoes you, ho. What exactly is it do you expect me to do with them?"

"Put them on, wear them, love them, own them," she said to me.

I held one up by its red and silver studded strap. "I am not wearing these," I said as I tried to fling it at her.

She caught it and walked over to me. "And just why not?"

"Those," I said, pointing to the shoe in her hand, "are hooker shoes. I am not wearing hooker shoes."

She gasped at me. I started to shake a bit in fear as her eyes narrowed and her face turned about as red as the shoe in her hand. At any moment I expected smoke to start coming out of her ears and fire to fly from her mouth. Then she opened her mouth and I wanted to cower but held my ground.

"How DARE you call Prada, hooker shoes. I'll have you know I almost lost my hand getting these at a secret sale." She made to grab the other shoe from around me and I could tell I had really upset her. How was I supposed to know? They were red, velvet and had silver studs covering every available surface. Who wouldn't think they were hooker shoes?

"Shit, Ro, I'm sorry. I have nothing against Prada, but you have to admit they are a bit ostentatious. I'm just not used to wearing heels that are so 'look at me'," I said, throwing out some jazz hands. "But if you'd let me, I'd love to wear them?" I asked some-what hesitantly.

She eyed me up and down taking note of what I was already wearing. "Just out of curiosity what pair of shoes were you going to wear?" she asked with a small little smirk on her lips.

I bit my lip as I reached behind me and grabbed a pair of black ballet flats and held them up to her. I watched in amusement as she wrinkled her nose in disgust and handed me the other hook- errr I mean Prada shoe. I smiled at her trying not to let my triumph show. I had grabbed the flats because I knew there was no way she'd let me go out in them. There was no way I'd let me go out in them. I strapped them on and stood up to take a gander in the mirror. My jeans managed to cover up a majority of them so all you really saw was flashes of red and silver so it really wasn't as bad as I imagined. Also, because of the platform, they boosted my small stature up a couple of much needed inches.

I turned to thank Rose, but stopped as I took a moment to look her over, really take in her appearance. I wanted to be jealous that she looked so much better than me in her white skinny jeans, blue sequined top and gold heels. Why she pursued a degree in art, I'll never know. The girl was model material all the way. But ultimately, it was pointless to be jealous of her, there was no competing. Especially dressed how she was.

It was starting to get late, so we both grabbed what little belongings we wanted to take with us and headed out; mainly ID's, some cash, and lip gloss. We got to the club quickly by grabbing a cab. Rose told me on the way there that the club we were going to was in Camden and she lived in Muswell Hill., With that information she started to tell me all about both areas. I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about so, I just nodded and said 'ah uh' when appropriate so she thought I was listening. Although I probably should have been listening, because I could guarantee you I would be getting lost soon and that information is probably something I wanted to remember.

The club we were going to was called, Undersolo. It wasn't much from the outside and we had to walk down the narrow death stairs to get to it, but when we walked in it was a lot like most clubs except this one had a fully mirrored ceiling. I kept catching myself looking up the two of us. I had a great view of my cleavage and the girls were looking spectacular tonight. The bar was this huge circle located in the middle of the club so we both made a B-line for it to get a couple of shots and our first drinks of the evening.

Not long after arriving, Rose and I decided to make the rounds. While I was checking out a particularly delicious piece of man-meat, I bumped right into someone. I looked up to apologize but was confused when I didn't see anyone in front of me, then I heard a throat clear. I looked around, still no one, until I looked down. There was a short girl in front of me, who was positively tiny. I mean really she looked like she was in heels but still was short compared to me. Not that I was all that short by any means at 5'7 but when you combined that with the hooker heels I had on I positively towered over her.

"Shit your short!" I blurted out without thinking. "Fuck, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. I swear I have better manners than that." I finished lamely blushing at my inability to keep the filter in place.

She looked me up and down slowly, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious standing in front of her. It was as if she was mentally picking apart every thing I was wearing. I kind- of wanted to cover my girly bits I felt so exposed. Then, her eyes landed on my shoes and they widened.

"Hey it's no problem… happens quite a bit actually. Are those Prada?" she asked quickly.

"Umm yea, I was practically assaulted for not knowing that when they were given to me," I stated, thinking back to scary fire breathing Rose.

She quirked her eye brow before she smiling at me. "Assaulted?"

I laughed suddenly. "Yea, my friend let me borrow them and I may have possiblycalledthemhookerheels."

I think I heard her gasp, "You called them what?"

I sheepishly looked at her. She was dressed rather casually in short black shorts and a rocker tee with a vest over it, all topped off with electric blue heels. Casual but you could just tell it probably cost more than everything I owned.

"I… ahh… may have possibly called them hooker heels,." I said sheepishly.

"Let me get this straight you called Prada 'hooker heels' and your friend still let you wear them? Wait no let me re-phrase that. You called them what you did and you're still walking and talking?" I could only shrug at her. I didn't really see it as capital offense, but apparently, I knew nothing about Prada.

She just waved her hand in front of her signaling the end of this line of conversation. "Anyways, your American right?"

"Yea I am. You too, right?" I asked, she nodded her head yes. "I just actually got in today or was it tomorrow or maybe yesterday? Well I left the states on the first. What day is it?" I said.

Laughing at me, she told me it was the second. "My name is Alice by the way,." she said, holding her hand out in introduction.

I took it, "Bella," I replied.

"Nice to meet you Bella. So what brings you to Jolly ole' London?" she asked adapting a very fake English accent.

I laughed out loud at the horrible accent and proceeded to tell her that I was here visiting a friend, the very same one who let me borrow the shoes, for about a month. However, I made sure to leave out my unhealthy preoccupation with a certain Brit. She told me she was here for about a month with her boyfriend, Jasper who had the bluest, blue eyes and shaggy, blonde hair that just begged to have her fingers run through it. No lie that's what she said. They were both here visiting a friend as well, but she told me this wasn't her first time here, where as this was my first.

"Oh, Hell! I was supposed to meet back up with my friend like twenty minutes ago!" I exclaimed, "I'm sorry to cut this short, Alice, but it was very nice to meet you,." I said as I started to turn away from her.

"Hey why don't I come with you?" she asked. "I'm here kind of on my own anyways. I mean, I came with Jasper and his friend, but I'm like the odd woman out."

I said sure and together we made our way across the club. I was going to ask Alice to help me find Rose, but I figured since she was vertically challenged that might not be such a good idea. Finally, I caught a glimpse of blonde hair and blue sequence and knew it was her.

"Fuck, Rose, I'm sorry I got caught up talking with someone and completely forgot the time." She just rolled her eyes at me. "Anyways I want you to meet Alice. She's from the states as well, visiting a friend."

She looked to my left and raised her eyebrow before looking back at me. "I send you out to find a hot man and you come back with what? One of Santa's reject elves? Christ, B, only you could find a mythical creature in July."

I tried really hard not to laugh. I really did, but if I had a hard time keeping my verbal filter in place, Rose doesn't even acknowledge the existence of hers. Instead, I bit the inside of my cheek and looked down at Alice. I was going to apologize for Rose being an ass, but Alice beat me too it.

"No it's okay, Bella," she said looking at Rose. She quirked her eye brow at me, and Rose huffed and crossed her arms defensively. It was really quite interesting watching them together. They were both dressed immaculately, Rose was glam and Alice was rock, but you could tell they were taking mental inventory of the other, both ready to stake their claim as top bitch.

Finally, Alice spoke again. "She looks so life like Bella." I could feel my eyebrows drawing together in confusion. Life like? "I mean, I've only seen them on TV during one of those weird specials on NBC or NatGeo or some shit like that but they didn't look this real, hell this one even talks." Now I was really confused. I looked over at Rose and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alice, no offense, but what in the hell are you talking about?" I finally asked my confusion and curiosity getting the best of me.

She looked at me and I could see the traces of a smirk on her lips. "Why you don't know? She's obviously one of those life size silicone dolls." When I still looked slightly confused, she just laughed and said,. "A life size sex doll!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh loudly while Rose just attempted to scowl at Alice. They both took a step back from each other and Rose looked down her nose at Alice. Alice just acted like she was ignoring Rose, while she picked at her nails. It was like some weird western show down and, to be honest, I was worried about just how many people they were going to take down in the process. I could tell she wanted to be offended, but couldn't be mad because Alice one upped her.

"Oh my God! Alice, I remember that special!" I laughed out loud. "Although, when I saw it on TV, it was normally guys, who spent too much time in their mother's basement playing video games and admiring their Star Wars toys, who had them. Shit, Rose, you have to admit that's funny as hell," I said, unable to wipe the smile off my face while looking at her.

Finally, Rose relaxed her stance and held her hand out to Alice. "Alice was it? Nice to meet you. I'm Rose."

Alice took her hand and it looked like they were calling a mutual truce, for the time being.

It was getting close to last call and I'd had far too much to drink. Rose was ready to go, but I had to piss like a race horse before we left. Else, I'd have an accident on the way home. I was just heading out of the ladies room when the heel to my hooker shoes got caught on the hem of my jeans. Between the copious amounts of alcohol I had consumed and the fact that a foot was currently preoccupied I started to go down, arms flailing and muttered curses the whole way. Mentally I prepared myself for the inevitable collision with the bar floor when two arms wrapped around me in the nick of time.

"God Damn hooker heels,." I said to no one in particular, before hearing a throaty chuckle from behind me.

Then I remembered that someone caught me before I face planted and quickly stood up to thank my rescuer. It was then that I discovered I was tangled up in something entirely new, that had nothing to do with the hooker heels. Before I knew it, I was on the floor with the person who valiantly tired to save me, not thirty seconds earlier.

I discovered the source of my tangled uppedness in the form of suspenders. Seriously suspenders! Who wears those? And it's not like he was even using them. They were hanging down around his legs. We both struggled to get free of each other and stood quickly. I stood much too quickly though, as a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over me. I tried to look up at the guy in front of me but, when I did it got worse, so I focused on the buttons of his shirt. His incorrectly and crookedly buttoned shirt. Didn't this guy know how to dress himself?

"Are you alright?" I heard a delicious British accent ask me.

I could only nod at him, much too fascinated with trying to figure out how he could have managed to button his shirt up unevenly AND miss a button.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Again, I could only nod, this time fascinated with the glimpse of skin I could see from where he had missed a button. I was transfixed and this insatiable need to feel his skin. My befuddled and boozed soaked brain began to act on its own. Before I knew it, I had hooked my fingers inside the hole in his shirt. A shock ran through my system when the tip of my finger felt smooth skin and then I could feel a sparse spattering of hair. I just wanted to slide my whole hand into that hole created by the missed button. I wanted to feel his entire chest.

With my mind made up, I was just starting to worm my hand in when the house lights flashed. I snatched my hand back like it had burned and realized what I was about to do. I was completely and utterly mortified. My first night in London and already I was molesting the locals. Seriously Bella? They were going to deport me for sure if I kept up that level of fuckery.

I turned quickly to walk away hoping to God I didn't fall flat on my ass because that would be the very last thing I needed now.

Oh shit, moved too fast.

I could feel myself stumble just a little and knew I was going down, when a hand grabbed my arm. Oh shit, he's going to have me arrested for assault.

"You alright B?" Oh thank God for Rose.

"Yea, let's get out of here before I'm deported," I said quickly as we walked away once I got my bearings. She looked at me puzzled but just shrugged her shoulders and we both managed to get out of the club and navigate up the stairs of death.

We both linked arms and headed down the street. It wasn't until we got to the end of the block that I remembered Alice. I felt like a douche bag. I had left and didn't even say goodbye to her.

"Rose, where is Alice?"

"Oh she left with her boyfriend, but gave me her number so we could meet up later. She also said not to worry about leaving without saying goodbye." Well I felt relieved that she didn't think me to be the tool I so obviously was. "Then she said some shit about you being busy, getting a feel for the locals. Whatever the hell that means."

I groaned out loud. She must have seen me molesting that guy back by the bathrooms. "Something you're not telling me there, B?" she asked, coming to a halt and yanking me back to her.

I started looking every where but at her directly and stuck my hands in the back pockets of my jeans shrugging nonchalantly. "I may have possibly had my hand in some guys shirt." I tried to mumble hoping she didn't hear me.

"Bloody hell, Bella, I didn't think you had it in you. Was he hot?" I just shrugged in answer to her question. "What do you mean just," and she shrugged too.

"I mean I don't have a flippin' clue. I went to look up, but got dizzy from all the alcohol. So, I never got to see his face. You know he actually caught me because these damn hook…" I started lift my foot before she shoved me.

"Call them hooker heels, Bella, and I will be sending you back to the states in a body bag." I could only laugh as I fell against the brick building next to me.

"Well I did get them from a hooker, so I just assumed..." I said as I let it trail off. Rose just smacked me on the arm and kept walking, so I had to jog a bit to catch up to her.

"What I was _trying_ to say before I was so rudely interrupted was that I had tripped on these beautiful shoes." She snorted. "Fuck, Rose, will you let me finish telling you what happened!?"

"By all means, don't let me stop you," she said, waving her hand in front of her.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. "Anyways, I tripped and thought I was going down, when two arms wrapped around me before I could hit the floor. And get this, I go to stand up only to get tangled up in suspenders. Who wears suspenders? And it's not like he was even wearing them they were hanging off his pants down around his legs."

She started laughing. "Are you sure it wasn't some old man who saved you?"

"Yes I'm sure it wasn't an old man. And if it was, the old man kept in shape, at least from what I could feel. I was literally ready to shove my whole hand into the hole in his shirt when the house lights came on in the club, and I realized I was about to molest some guy. I can't believe that I did that," I said, covering my face in mortification.

"Hey don't worry about it Bella, I'm sure the old-hobo guy, who works out, won't even remember you come tomorrow."

"A girl can hope can't she?" I asked as we kept walking down the street. "Hey where are we going? Didn't we take a cab to get here?"

"Chicken shop." Was all she said by way of explanation.

"What's a chicken shop and why are we going there?" I asked instantly on alert, not sure if I could trust her after the hooker comment. "Is that were you buy chickens? Cause, I'm not so sure I want a chicken. Ohhh… or is that why the chicken crossed the road? To get to the chicken shop?"

Rose stopped walking and looked at me, hands on hips and one eyebrow raised. "Seriously Bella?"

Okay maybe I was a wee bit drunk still and maybe it wasn't the best joke, but she didn't even crack a smile. No twitch of the lips to give anything away. "No, I guess not." I said sighing. "So why don't you just tell me what it is?"

"Fried chicken, B. Let's get this show on the road because I'm eff'n starving," she said as she kept walking. Well, hell, chicken did sound kind of good right now.

* * *

**A/N: ****You can thank wytchwmn75 for this coming to you sooner. So go thank her by reading her story Dear Bella http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5750279/1/**

**And before you ask. Yes those were the sexspenders. I will post a link to them in my profile as well as Bella, Rose, and Alice's outfits.**

**Leave your love and thoughts.**


	3. Around the World

**What can I say? Without the fabulous elfinchakie I'd be lost. She's getting spanked by RL right now but still makes time for me. Go show her love and read some hot CxB smut ****http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5325453/1/Pleasantly_Unexpected**

******Thank you once again to my new wondeful beta brandy_d. I needed her desperately and now she's stuck with me.**

**Disclaimer still applies. Stephanie Meyer owns these characters, I own a guide book with a map of London.**

* * *

~*~

**July 3rd**

I was dead. That was the only excuse. I had died. What the hell had I drink the night before? I peeked out from under the comforter and ducked my head right back under when I was greeted with bright light.

Bright light… bad.

I heard a commotion coming from somewhere outside of my cocoon and tried to remember what had happened last night. Wait, why was there noise coming from somewhere in my apartment? I sat up quickly in bed and then fell right back down again. Not only had I died, but I was in hell. And apparently, in hell, they let anyone in your apartment.

I sat up much slower and cautiously got out of bed. Something didn't seem right, but I couldn't place it at the that moment. Not until I walked straight into the wall where the door should have been. I looked around and saw the door on the other side of the room. It didn't seem right, but then I remembered waking up in my childhood room in the middle of the night and not being able to find the door. At least this time I didn't have to sit in the dark and scream until my parents opened my door for me.

Stepping out into the hall, I looked around because nothing looked familiar. I stepped back into my bedroom and looked around it and then back out into the hall. This wasn't my apartment. I didn't remember going home with anyone and the bedroom I was sleeping in looked like woman's bedroom. Had I gone home with a woman? Shit, I hoped not. I mean don't get me wrong I'd had my fair share of kisses with girls, mainly while intoxicated, but I was never attracted to girls that way. Still all signs pointed to yes, I did go home with a woman. I wasn't sure I wanted to find out who she was, but it was better to face the music then rather than later.

So making my way down the hall towards the direction of the noise, I hesitantly peeked around the corner, and breathed a sigh of relief. I saw Rose in the kitchen. And then, it all came back to me. My flight, meeting Rose, going out, molesting the locals, and finally chicken shops.

"Well, look who finally decided to get their arse out of bed," Rose said way too loud and cheerfully.

"Ughh…" I groaned not being able to form words yet.

She walked over and handed me a cup of coffee. I smiled at her like she was my savior and savored the dark brew.

"So what'd you want to do today?" she asked. She kept talking at me like she was expecting an answer. I don't do mornings. The word 'good' has no business coming before morning. "Cause it's a nice day so I figured we'd go to Piccadilly Circus or Buckingham Palace and do the tourist thing. And there's always the guards… I'll admit for as long as I've lived here, I've always wanted to mess with them but just never hand had the chance."

Seriously, why was she still talking? "Rose can you give me like two more minutes to finish my coffee? I don't do mornings."

She just rolled her eyes and sat down at the breakfast counter to wait me out. She ate her toast quietly while I sipped my coffee, every now and then lifting an eye brow up, in which I simply ignored.

"Why don't we do something quiet today?" I said after I was properly caffeinated. "I've always wanted to go to the British Museum."

"Sure. What about Alexandra Palace?" she asked me. "It's a bit closer and I'm not so sure you want to get on the tube quite yet. It's July and it stinks on a normal day, let alone a hot day. We can always go to the British Museum later."

I readily agreed and we both took turns getting ready. According to Rose, it was supposed to be hot as hell today. So I figured shorts and a tank top should do it and threw my hair up in a pony tail before slipping on some comfortable shoes. Rose, as always, looked impeccable.

It turned out she wasn't lying when she said Alexandra Palace was close by. It was just a couple blocks over from her place, so with a quick stop for some iced coffee for me ,we were on our way. I had never heard of the place we were going but was curious anyways. When we got there, we kind of separated to look at all of the different exhibits agreeing to meet up in about an hour.

Meeting back up later, we made our way out and towards the nearest tube station and towards the British Museum. Rose wasn't kidding when she said it smelled. It was ripe, and crowded , and I'm pretty sure someone elbowed me in the kidney. I was tempted to throw and an elbow right back, but being that I had no clue where it came from I didn't want to hurt an innocent, so I endured. We got off at Tottenham Court Road Station, I was started to pay more attention to where we were going, in case I really did get lost. I also made sure before we left that I had my map and guidebook packed away in my messenger bag as well.

The nerd in me sighed in bliss when the museum came into sight. History. It was the main reason I wanted to come to Europe. There was so much history everywhere. I was one of those few in high school who loved the class. I guess it didn't hurt that my history teacher was hot. Rose had been here before so I debated having her wander around with me for three hours. In the end, we just decided to take our time and see what we wanted to see and if it took one or two or three hours, so be it.

I think I was speechless for most of the time I was there. I could have spent an hour, at least, in every exhibit. My favorite, by far, was the room dedicated to the Parthenon. The sheer size of the sculptures just blew my mind.

By the time we had finished I was famished. We both decided to skip out on eating in the museum, simply because it was so damn expensive, and decided to wander around a bit and find a pub to eat at. We wandered over towards Leicester Square where we found a nice place where we could eat outside. We took our time eating and had a couple of pints before calling it an evening and heading home.

**July 4****th**

After a relatively easy day of just walking around museums, I was ready to go out and do something fun, but when I woke up Rose was gone. I found a note on the kitchen counter, apparently she had to go to work and would be back before lunch. I'll have to ask her to explain that one to me later…, how an artist HAS to go to work. Never being much of a breakfast person, I remembered seeing a Starbucks down the block from her place. God bless Starbucks and their ability to be everywhere. Grabbing my messenger bag, sunglasses and my iPhone I headed out, popping in my ear buds in and turning on some music.

It was another hot and humid day, but I could care less. I was still on my, 'I'm in London' high. It only took a couple of minutes to get there and I quickly got my iced coffee and blueberry muffin. I took a seat at a table in the back and started checking my email. I had a couple from my dad, just wanting to make sure I had made it okay and one from my best friend Angela. I typed them up a quick message, letting them know I was okay and what I had done so far. Well almost everything, I left out telling my dad about molesting the guy in the bar, but I had to share it with Angie.

I spent the rest of the morning watching people come and go while sipping on my coffee and finishing my muffin. A quick look at my phone let me know it was almost noon and I imagined Rose would be getting back from "work" soon. I gathered all my things and headed out, which was probably a good idea since it was getting incredibly cramped. Out of nowhere, the whole damn shop was full of people, more specifically girls. I briefly heard someone say something that sounded an awful lot like "Oh my god, I can't believe he's here. The things I would let him do to me." I just rolled my eyes and popped my ear buds back in and tried to wrestle my way out of the shop. Apparently, someone famous was here but I couldn't find it in myself to care. There were too many people around and crowds made me want to punch someone. Definitely, best I leave as soon as I can.

Of course, on the way out I managed to bump into everyone and their mother, and they all pushed back at me. I kept muttering apologies just trying to get out of there before I went mental and took everyone out. It was when I got an elbow in the back of my head that I'd had enough. I turned around not even bothering to find out who had done it and just yelled, "What is your fucking problem?" I was seething. "I just want to get the hell out of here and none of you can contain yourself enough to watch your own appendages. You just elbowed me in the back of my fucking head. Grow the hell up and get over it, he's human just like the rest of us. I'm sure there's nothing special so settle the fuck down and let me get out of here before I take you all out."

I smiled when a path cleared for me and walked out. I only had to shake off one hand that tried to grab me. Breathing a sigh of relief, I walked quickly back up the block to Rose's. She showed up not two minutes after I walked in and she changed quickly. We had discussed what we were going to do today and I desperately wanted to go to Buckingham Palace and go mess with the guards. Not incredibly original, but I still want to see if I could crack them. Then after that, we were off to Piccadilly Circus to, well, check out the circus. I heard it's crazy and full of all sorts of different people so I couldn't wait.

We took the bus to Buckingham Palace, after the first and I hope only experience I have on tube, I'd pay more to take the bus. The tube in the summer is hot, sticky, smelly, loud, and crowded. I'll walk if I have to. It took a bit of time but we had stopped to pick up some magazines to read on the way there and were laughing back and forth at the ridiculous things celebs do to stay famous.

My phone chirped loudly and I picked it up wondering who was messaging me, everyone I knew was back in the states and I couldn't imagine what they would need to get a hold of me for. It wasn't like I could go pick them up or anything. I scrolled through and saw it was from Angela. Jesus, that must have cost her a ton to text me while I was in London.

_**OMG BELLA! Hv u seen ppl? Ur in it!!**_

I was just getting ready to call her crazy when another text came flying in. This one was a picture and I opened it quickly and just about dropped my phone.

"Rose, did you get People?" I could feel my voice shaking when I asked her.

"Oh no, they were all out. Why?" She didn't even bother to look up while she was talking.

I thrust my phone towards her. "That's why. Please tell me what you see isn't the same as what I see."

She grabbed my phone and I knew she was studying too closely. "Well that depends. I see a picture of Edward Cullen with a girl standing in front of him. That's really nothing out of the ordinary. The guy does get more pussy thrown at him then he really knows what to do with." I was afraid that she'd tell me it was him. "What do you see?"

"I see him as well. But I see him in a club, with suspenders, and hooker heels Rose. That girl in front of him has hooker heels. Hooker heels!" I kept waving my phone around repeating over and over again about the hooker heels. She finally took my phone out of my hand and punched me in the arm.

"Bella you have to settle down. There's no way for sure you can tell those are the Prada's I let you borrow. Let's go over the facts here. Of course, it's definitely EC because we can see his face clear as day, but the bird standing in front of him could literally be anyone."

I grabbed my phone back out of her hand and took a closer look. She did have a point. You really couldn't see the shoes all that clearly and you couldn't see the girls face at all. So maybe it wasn't me. I mean it could be, but just thinking about the fact that it could be was making me want to throw up. But if it wasn't me then why did Angie send me the picture and the text saying it was? Oh God, I'm so going to throw up. All over Rose and everyone on this bus.

"Are you sure? Cause I mean it could be. What if it is? Oh God, Rose I almost molested Edward-fucking-Cullen. Do you think he's going to have me arrested? What if I get arrested, I'll never get to go home. I'll never see my dad again."

Rose grabbed me and started shaking me, but unfortunately for her and the other passengers on the bus it wasn't working. She finally reached out, grabbed my nipple and twisted.

"Ouch! What the hell Rose? Do you fucking hate me?" I asked cupping and rubbing my boob.

"B you were on the verge of a panic attack. I'm pretty sure at any moment you were going to start hyperventilating, and then before you know it, you'd be on the ground passed out from lack of oxygen. Have you seen the floor of this bus? I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy let alone you." I took it as the compliment I knew it was meant to be and decided not to comment further on her vicious attack to the wonder twins. "Look there's no way it can be you, okay. So don't worry about it. We didn't even read the article and it's probably got something in there about him and some Hollywood idiot in L.A., there has been no news of any sort to suggest he'd be in London over the summer. So why don't we just focus on the fact that we're going to Buckingham Palace to fuck with the guards and then we'll go people watch at Piccadilly Circus."

I took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly trying to calm myself down a bit. Rose was right. If he was in London, everyone would know and it'd be all over the place. Ang probably sent that to me just to mess with me. She was one of the few who knew how deep my obsession ran. It wouldn't be the first time she had picture bombed my phone with pictures of Edward Cullen and weird messages, like 'EC says,…' I did my best to push it to the back of mind so I could enjoy the day and see the sights.

The rest of the ride went without incident and I decided it'd be best not to reply back to Angela or I'd have another freak out. We decided to get off a couple of stops before Buckingham Palace and walk the rest of the way to try and get as much sun as possible. Apparently it was rare to have this much sun in London, even during July. That's when it hit me that it was The Fourth. I stopped walking suddenly, thrown off by the fact that there wasn't red, white, and blue everywhere and no parades. It was Twilight Zoneish.

Rose stopped a couple of steps ahead of me. "Now what?"

"It's The Fourth," was all I said.

"And your point?"

"Of July."

"Once again your point?"

"Rose it's the fourth of July. Don't you do anything?" I asked, what wasn't she getting about this.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You mean you want us to celebrate the fact that your country beat us soundly and sent us packing with our tails between our legs?"

Well when she puts it like that. "Well when you put it like that, no. But don't you do anything? I mean you weren't born here, so wasn't it weird when you got here and you didn't celebrate it anymore?"

"Well at first, sure." She shrugged and started walking again. "But what would be weirder, me trying to celebrate kicking the ass of the country I lived in or just going with the flow and learning the culture?"

"So you really don't do anything? Not even like secretly wear something with the American flag on it?"

"No, not even that. I actually became a citizen years ago, so technically, I'm not even American anymore."

"Oh."

"We're here," she suddenly said.

I looked up and around and sure enough we had managed to walk all the way over to the palace and I was so caught up in the fact that they didn't celebrate a holiday I had been enjoying for years.

We spent a good hour flirting and hanging off one of the guards trying to get him to crack. It wasn't easy and we almost got him to smile, but in the end, he composed himself. And we gave up and headed up towards Piccadilly Circus, stopping to grab something to eat on the way. When we finally got there, I could see where the circus aspect fit into the name. It was literally crawling with people everywhere. Despite my healthy avoidance of anywhere crowded, I was mesmerized by the people surrounding us. It reminded me a lot of New Orleans during Mardi Gras, except much less nudity and drunken debauchery. Time flew by as we sat there watching everyone. Before we knew it, it was almost seven.

Just as we were getting ready to head back to Rose's, Alice called. She wanted to get together tomorrow and do dinner. It would be her, her boyfriend, his best friend and someone his friend worked with, plus us. We let her know we'd love to get together and after coming up with a time and place, Rose and I headed back to her place for the evening.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank each and everyone of you for taking the time to read. I'm whoring myself out for this chapter. Up next is EPOV, if you review I will be sending you a teaser of what's to come.**

**To my beautiful, wonderful, fantastic fic wife wytchwmn75. Thank you for making me write or I'd be all ADD. Go thank her as well by reading Dear Bella, http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5750279/1/Dear_Bella**

**Also before I forget. Due to all the fuckery happening around here I've begun posting over at The Writers Coffee Shop. The citrus hasn't occured yet but Bella does swear like a sailor so I'm sure someone will take offense at some point.**

**http://www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)?sid=688&warning=3**


	4. American Woman

**Hello my lovely readers. Have I told you how much I love you lately? No? Well let me change that, cause I do. Thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read and review. Over 600 of you have taken the time to at least open the prologue and give it a shot so, thank you!**

**As usually without elfinchakie I'd be lost, and Edward wouldn't sound nearly as British as he does now.**

**And without brandy_d there'd be no punctuation and it'd be all one giant run on sentence.**

**Usual disclaimer's apply. I don't own Twilight.**

**N****ow without further ado, I give you EPOV.**

* * *

~*~

EPOV

I was bloody exhausted. I was tired of working. Most of all, I was tired of the screaming.

It never fucking ended.

If I never heard another girl screaming and practically assaulting me, just to try and get my attention, it wouldn't be soon enough. Now that we were done shooting the third movie in this series, I was taking some time off. The executives at the studio still weren't sold on shooting the forth one, and to be completely honest I was okay with never having to be in another one of those movies ever again. The longer the big wigs took to decide what to do, the longer of a break I could have. I knew I had at least a month's break before we'd hear any news, so I was heading back home.

My best mate had some time off from touring with his band, so he decided to meet me in my home town of London and decided we'd just piss about for the month. He was getting into London about a full day before me but had a spare key, so I wasn't too worried. Jasper said his girlfriend Alice was going to be in town before he got there, so there was a chance he'd just go straight to her hotel. Then, when I got in they'd come shack up with me for a bit.

I sighed wearily as I made my way off the plane making sure to pull my baseball cap low over my eyes and hunch my shoulders a bit in an attempt to look a bit more inconspicuous. It usually never worked but it didn't hurt to at least try and hide from the bastard paparazzi. I don't care how famous you are, there can't be anyone out there who likes having cameras shoved in their face twenty-four seven. It makes it impossible to have any semblance of a normal life.

Of course, there are the people who say if you don't want cameras in your face, then you shouldn't be famous. I think I could agree with them to an extent, a very small extent. I am in the public eye, and as a result, I do have to sacrifice a bit of my privacy, but my every move shouldn't be documented. There are just some things that no one wants to or should see.

I'm really not as ungrateful as I sound. I love my fans, without them, I would be no where, but there is such a thing as personal boundaries. I don't need to be assaulted for an autograph, I'm even partial to a nice quiet chat when people aren't grabbing at me.

I managed to get back to my place and fall into bed just barely getting undressed enough so I could sleep comfortably. My last thought before nodding off was how glad I was to be seeing Jasper tomorrow.

**July 2nd **

Alice claimed she wanted to go out to celebrate my being back in London. So we all made plans to go to a club that was close to my place. I really didn't want to go out but what Alice wants, Alice gets. Plus, with just the three of us going out hopefully we wouldn't draw too much attention.

When we finally got to the club, it was pretty packed, so Jasper and I combed the bar for a place to sit while Alice made the rounds. She said she wanted to get a feel for who was here. We quickly found a place towards the back that had a good view of the entire club and Jasper went to grab a couple of drinks, while I tried not to make eye contact with anyone and generally act invisible.

When he got back, I asked him about Alice and he just shrugged. Apparently he couldn't find her, but that wasn't surprising she blended into a crowd like no one else could. If you didn't keep her on a leash, she easily got mixed up in large over populated areas. So, we sat back and enjoyed our drinks while we caught up.

~*~**~*~

We had been at the club for a couple hours. I was ready to go, but we hadn't seen Alice since we arrived. I couldn't believe the trust that Jasper had in her, of course he knew no one would hurt her, he had made sure of it by teaching her jiu jitsu himself. But still, to trust her to go off on her own, I wish I had that kind of trust I another person.

Finally, Alice showed up just as the club was getting ready to close so I decided to use the loo. As I was heading back towards the restrooms, a tall brunette caught my eye and I stopped to watch her walk in the opposite direction towards the ladies room. My bladder was quickly forgotten in preference of perving on the girl I had just seen.

I tried to look casual as I stood outside the ladies room waiting for her to come out. Apparently, I was doing a piss poor job of it because I received several dirty looks from girls as they walked out. Finally, she emerged and immediately started to walk away from me. Where was she going? Every other girl who walked out looked at me, but she just walked out and away. This was wrong. Wasn't she supposed to notice me? I pushed up away from the wall intending to stop her when I saw her starting to fall. I acted on impulse and reached out to grab her, catching her just before she hit the floor.

Of course, as my luck would have it she got tangled up in my suspenders. Really, it wouldn't have been an issue but Alice wouldn't shut up about them. When I walked out with them on, she asked me if I'd like a sweater vest and a tweed blazer to go with them. Eventually we had compromised, I got to keep them as long as they stayed off my shoulders. I should have just listened to Alice, and taken them off when she told me to. I pushed myself up off the floor trying to help my mystery girl up as well.

I asked her if she was ok, she looked up at me and then back down just as quick, then she merely nodded. It wasn't really what I was looking for. I was hoping for some sort of communication with her. Maybe find out her name, where she's from, if I'm lucky a phone number.

She seemed fascinated with my shirt for some reason, so I asked her again if she was okay, not knowing if she had actually sustained some sort of trauma. When she only nodded again, I was about ready to give up, but then she reached out and touched me. And not just casual, hey what is the fabric of this shirt made of, but it was skin to skin contact. I looked down and, _Jesus Christ_, she had her fingers in my shirt. I watched them moving in the opening and felt them against my chest. I wanted her to feel more and urged her silently to touch more. I couldn't tear my gaze away from her hand in my shirt and was silently rejoicing when it looked like she was going to try and fit more in. Unfortunately, the house lights came on and she jerked her hand away like my skin had burnt her. She turned and started to walk away but then stopped suddenly. I watched her sway back and forth and took a step toward her preparing to catch her if she started to fall, but I needn't worry because a pretty blonde came up next to her and grabbed her hand. They talked briefly before heading out.

I had no clue what I was doing just standing there watching her walk away but I couldn't force myself to move, no matter how badly I may have wanted to go after her.

"Hey pussy, let's get that pretty ass of yours in gear and go home. I'm tired as fuck, and apparently I need to give you lessons on how to dress yourself again." I heard Alice yell from across the now almost empty club and Jasper's laugh shortly after.

I looked around me, not believing that while I had stood here watching her walk away the whole club had just about emptied.

**July 3rd **

"Oh come on, Alice, please tell me who she was. You can't tell me you know her and then not tell me who she is!" I was desperate to find out who the girl from the club was. She hadn't said more than one sentence to me, and really that wasn't to_ me_ it was just said in general. But I did get to feel the curves trapped beneath her clothes and what I felt literally made me ache for more. I couldn't remember the last time that a woman had made me feel that way. And now, come to find out Alice knows her but won't give me any info. I was getting anxious by this point, yet she still holds it above my head. Which is a feat in and of itself, that she can hold anything above anyone's head in all her 4'10 glory.

"Oh give me a break Edward. It's just another girl in a long line of girls for you." She said this while pursing her lips and all I could do was cross my arms and glare angrily at her. She knew there was no line of girls anywhere. Well no there were lines of them, plenty of lines but, no, just no.

"Alice you know just as well as I do that there are no other girls. If there were, I wouldn't be here with you right now trying to get the name of a girl I hadn't even spoken to. Well no we spoke but she didn't speak, I mean I spoke to her. Damnit Alice! Just tell me who she is." I was getting flustered and she knew it. Evil came in bite size and I was trying to reason with it.

"Edward you have my word that you'll see her again. If you're lucky you might even get to have a real conversation with her this time. From what I've heard, it was real stellar the first time around. How you managed to become one of the most wanted actors and Hollywood's new IT boy is beyond me." There really was no hope in trying to reason with her.

I threw my arms up in frustration and walked away. "Fine Alice you win this round."

I heard her yell. "Oh, but you know I win every round unless I let you win."

I knew she was right. You never went a round against Alice and won unless she wanted you to. So I gave up hope of trying to figure out who the mystery girl was for the night. I had time, hopefully.

**July 4th **

Jasper went with Alice to a meeting she had with a designer that was London based, so I was left to my own devices today. There weren't many days that I got to be on my own, and I was kind of at odds as to what to do. So as I sat in my living room watching the telly, I tried to think of what I could do. I was drumming my fingers on my legs and starting to get antsy, so I grabbed a beanie and a pair of sunglasses off the counter and headed out. Thank God, it was a sunny day so I could justify wearing sunglasses today or else the beanie would have just had to do. I walked down a few roads until I came up to a Starbucks. Those things are everywhere now, I have a real aversion to chain stores but the coffee was good. I ducked into the shop, pulled my sunglasses off and had a quick look around. As I was scanning the place my eyes caught on a petite brunette sitting in the back. She looked an awful lot like the girl from the club but I couldn't be sure. I hadn't drank a lot that night, but it was dark and she refused to look at me.

I got in line but kept glancing back to the girl in the corner. There was something about her, even if she wasn't my mystery girl. When it was finally my turn, I quickly looked at the girl behind the counter and smiled at her while I placed my order. I heard a gasp but didn't think much of it. Although, perhaps I should have, because before I knew it I was surrounded by people.

Bloody hell.

So much for a quiet day out on my own. I don't know why I expected to be able to go someplace and just be me. It was always easier for me to be about in London because most people respected you here, but when it's full of tourist during the summer you just never know what you're going to run into.

I had pictures, pens, and cameras all thrust in my direction. It was getting ridiculous. I would have been more than happy to sit down and calmly give a few autograph's or take a few pictures, but when people can't even be bothered to be civil about it and expect me to jump through hoops like a trained monkey, I find it really difficult to be civil back. I just wanted to scream out, "It's called respect arseholes, have a little." But alas my mum had raised me better then than that, and if she caught wind that I actually raised my voice and used what she called a no-no word she'd have my head.

I began scanning the crowd looking for a way out when I saw the girl in the corner getting ready to leave. Oh fantastic. I desperately wanted to go up and talk to her. To say what, I wasn't quite sure but I had to at least find out who she was. I saw her on the outskirts of the crowd, she was getting pushed about. Watching her get elbowed was the last straw though, seeing her hurt triggered a response in me to protect her. This was beyond ridiculous, and it was only a matter of time before someone contacted the police.

The mystery girl was my priority though, so I started to push my way through the crowd to get to her when I heard her yell. It was like time stood still. I'm not sure about the people around me but I was suddenly fearing for my balls.

"What is your fucking problem? I just want to get the hell out of here and none of you can contain yourself enough to watch your own appendages. You just elbowed me in the back of my fucking head. Grow the hell up and get over it, he's human just like the rest of us. I'm sure there's nothing special so settle the fuck down and let me get out of here before I take you all out."

So she was American. She slipped by me and before I could think enough to stop her she was almost gone. I reached out desperate to touch her and grabbed her arm. But with the massive crowd around me she was able to shrug out of my grasp and slip out of the front door. My shoulders sagged in defeat. This day was looking to be a promising one and the one good thing that had happened just walked out. Jesus, will you listen to me, I sounded like a pussy. I decided it was probably better to join them then than try and fight them and quickly asked for a pen from the girl behind the counter and started to quickly scrawl out my signature.

I looked at the crowd around me. Bloody fucking hell, this was going to take forever.

~*~**~*~

By the time I had managed to make my way out of Starbucks, I was exhausted and pretty sure I had developed carpal tunnel. I suddenly remembered why I hated going in the big chains. When I finally managed to get back to my place, I was ready for bed even if it was still pretty early.

The closer I got to my front door the louder the noise became, and the more worried I became. I was afraid to find out what could be causing such a racket in my place, considering it was just Jasper and Alice. I briefly thought about not even going inside because of what I might see. There was no amount of therapy that could erase the sight of your best mate's bum high in the air. I shuddered to myself at the memory and raised my hand to knock on the door.

"What in the hell I am doing." I mumbled to myself. It was my flat; I shouldn't have to knock before going in.

I bravely pushed open the door resisting the urge to peer around it and find out what was going on when the door was yanked open and I was lifted off the ground. I'm man enough to admit I yelped a little when it happened. The assault was accompanied by a deep booming laugh and I only knew one person who had a laugh like that. Emmett must be in town, and frankly I was surprised to see him. Last thing he had told me was that he had scored some international underwear campaign and was going to be busy with that.

"Bloody hell, Emmett put me the fuck down right now." He dropped me to my feet and we man hugged, you know one arm and quick pat on the back. "What are you doing in London?"

"Ah well, you know that modeling gig I scored?" I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Well turns out they are based out of London and have me in town shooting the print ad, and of course I ran into Jazz and Ali and they brought me back to your place."

"Well it's great to see you." We caught up a bit on what the other was up to. There really wasn't much to report back on considering we had last seen each other only about four days ago, but it was always nice to see Emmett, you could always count on him to have a good time.

"So, Em, did he tell you about his mystery girl who he swept off her feet twice?" Fucking Alice.

I groaned and Emmett looked at me expectantly. "You met a bird hey?" He asked moving his eye brows up and down in a suggestive manner.

"Oh, Em, I don't think they really met. He may have caught her while she was falling only to trip her not five seconds afterwards." I did my best to ignore her and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. "You know how he insists he wear those damn suspenders and I always told him one day he's going to trip and fall on them and break his neck?" Emmett's smile only got bigger, I'm sure he could see what was coming.

"So this girl is walking out of the bathroom, starts to trip and he reaches out and grab's her. No big deal. But she goes to stand up and somehow when he bent to catch her one of her feet got tangled up in his suspenders and brought them both down. I swear it was the funniest damn think thing I had ever seen."

I could only mumble to myself that she wasn't, "just a girl." Alice knew her but she was evil and liked to withhold and torture. I thought by now she would have at least pointed me in the right direction.

"And, Em, on top of everything he's got a huge," she actually had the balls to look down at the crotch of my jeans, "crush on her."

"You know, Alice, you can just go… go… Ah hell, just get away from me."

"Oh but, Eddie, if I go you won't get to hear my news. And I'm absolutely positive you'll want to hear my news." I could only glower at her. "Fine if you want me to go I'll go, but you'll never find out who we're having dinner with tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll bite, who are we having dinner with tomorrow?" I knew I was playing right into her trap.

"Just a certain someone that you've been bugging me about for the past two days."

My head snapped up in her direction so fast I was pretty sure I gave myself whiplash. There was no way she had actually managed to setup dinner with her. Wait, was it dinner with me and her or with all of us? Wouldn't that be awkward for her to be kind of the odd one out, the only person she really knows is Alice?

"Her friend that she's staying with is coming as well. Which reminds me, Emmett, she's right up your alley."

"What alley would that be, Alice?" he asked as he sat back flipping through the channels. "Edward, what's with your T.V. man? All I get are British channels." I just ignored him, much more focused on the news Alice was delivering.

"The tall blonde, curvaceous alley." His interest was immediately piqued and he sat up straighter. Emmett definitely had a type and blonde was that type. I still wasn't sure why he didn't put the moves on our co-star Tanya Denali, but he just explained he liked his dick still attached to him and not rotting off. I had to admit I felt a bit bad for the girl. She was just trying to make it like everyone else, even if her ways weren't as scrupulous as the rest of ours, in the end she was still trying to make a living.

"So wait, you mean I'll actually get to see her again?" I asked. I needed to know what to expect and so far Alice hadn't told me anything useful besides the fact I was having dinner with her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yes, Edward, you'll get to see her again. I hope to God you leave the suspenders at home, and put on a normal shirt like a normal human. That means buttoning up evenly and making sure you don't miss a button. I swear, Edward, you're the only fully grown adult male I know who can't managed to get dressed in the morning.

I barely restrained myself from flipping her the bird as I walked to my kitchen to grab another beer. I was tempted to stay in there too, when I heard Alice's little giggle combined with Emmett's laugh. I loved them both dearly, but when they combined forces, everyone was at their mercy. The rest of the night was the four of us sitting around and drinking, while talking about what plans we had coming up. Of course, Emmett had to be the one to remind me of the premier I was expected to attend around the twentieth.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of Edward? Was he what you imagined? Wish you could hear about something else from his POV please don't hesitate to ask or tell me.**

**I had forgotten to put this at the end of the last chapter but I'd like to offer something to my reviewers. My 50th reviewer will get a special little o/s, from this story written just for them (if they let me I'll post it at the end of the story for everyone to read.) Right now I'm thinking I might do the article of People that Angela text's Bella about, or if you'd like to hear about Rose and Bella messing with the guards at Buckingham Palace I could be persuaded to write that as well.**

**And a special smooches to my ficwife wytchwmn- go read her fic Dear Bella now. Go ahead I'll wait. Linkage: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5750279/1/Dear_Bella**


	5. I Want You

**I'm back! Did you miss me? I missed you all so, so very much. Some of you may have noticed, but the titles of my chapters are songs. If you would like more info about those songs and who the artists are I'd be more then happy to tell you just leave it in a review of PM me.**

**elfinchakie got this baby out for me in less then 24 hrs, also many many thanks to brandy_d who has made sure comma's and tense are all correct. **

**Of course the usual disclaimer applies, but this time I'm adding one of my own.**

****I'm not responsible if you injure or harm your computer in anyway after this chapter. So if you have duck tape or rope I suggest anchoring it firmly to your desk or lap.**

* * *

~*~

**July 5****th**

Alice let us know it was pretty casual, but to not show up in anything faded or worn. So apparently her casual and my casual were two completely different things. Because casual to me was worn and or faded. Rose helped me pick out a beautiful blue dress to wear, while she chose a cute burgundy strapless romper. Leave it up to Rose to pull off a romper. The restaurant we were going to was down by the Thames, and I hoped being closer to the water would help with the heat. It was just so damn hot, Seattle was nothing like this.

By the time we had made it to the restaurant, it was a little past the time we had all agreed to meet. So Alice texted Rose to let her know they were already seated and where we could find them in the restaurant. As we walked up, I was glad I didn't go by my definition of casual, because I would have stuck out like a sore thumb. We walked up to the host and let him know our party was already seated, so he showed us to the back.

We had almost made it to the table before I realized who was waiting for us. I was too absorbed looking around me to realize just whom we were dining with. In fact, if it wasn't for Rose reaching back to grab my hand and practically breaking every finger, I never would have known until I was sitting down. By that point, it would have been far too late for me to get away.

"What the hell Rose?" I asked, as I tried to wrench my hand free from hers. She had me in some super human death grip. She stopped walking so I followed suit wondering if maybe something was wrong and I hadn't realized it.

"Shit, Bella, she never told us," was all she said.

"Who never told us what?" I started looking around the restaurant trying to figure out what she was talking about, but when nothing looked out of place, I was mystified.

"Alice!" she hissed at me. "She never told us who her friends were."

"Rose, what does it matter who her friends are?" Seriously, why were we still standing here? I had skipped lunch today to save room for dinner.

She pulled me forward, our hands still connected. "Just look ahead of us then, and you tell me if you think her friends are normal."

I scanned the crowd ahead of us and my eyes first settled on a blonde guy. Oh it was hot blonde guitar guy. "Hey, Rose, look," I said pointing towards him, "it's the hot guy from the airport. You know the one you wanted to ride."

She jerked my arm, and it felt like it was being pulled out of the socket. "I know," she hissed again. Why was she hissing so much, we were in a noisy restaurant I doubt anyone would hear. "But did you see who was sitting next to him?"

I stood up on my tip toes as I had decided to wear flats tonight, in the interest of being casual. That's when I noticed that the person sitting next to hot blonde guitar guy was Alice. "OH!"

"Ya, oh," she repeated back, her voice sounded slightly panicked.

"So what's the big deal? It's not like you actually tired to ride him, Rose. Besides I'm sure if you keep it quiet he would too." Really can we move now, I thought, my belly wasn't getting any more full.

She turned around and looked at me. "Bella did you even take a look and see who else is sitting with her?"

I peered over her shoulder and scanned the large round table.

"Oh my fuck."

"Oh my fuck is right. What are we supposed to do?"

"Fuck."

"I don't think fucking will help anything right now."

"Shit."

"Shitting won't do a damned either."

"Rose, I can't go over there."

"Well I'm sure as hell not going by myself. So you better man up, grow some balls, take a couple deep calming breaths, and count to ten, because this is happening."

I looked up at her panicked and she started to step away from me. Oh no, she was leaving me alone, and they could see me. Without a thought, I dropped to the ground like my knees gave out and turned to jell-o. It worked, I thought. They can't see me if I can't see them. I'll just stay here, in the middle of the dining room, until everyone was gone. Rose couldn't really expect me to go over there and talk to them. I couldn't, I'd hyperventilate and then I'd scream, I promised myself I wouldn't scream. And then, I'd probably rape him. So I stayed low to the ground and hoped no one came to look for me.

I couldn't believe he was actually here. My brain couldn't comprehend that fact. I was probably less than ten feet away from Edward Cullen, and what did I do? I fell to the floor and collapsed into myself. I'm a grown ass woman and I'm sitting on the floor, I think the worst part was, I was ready to crawl out of the restaurant and make a run for it.

"Are you alright?" someone asked me. I squeezed my eyes closed mortified, although I'm not sure what I expected to happen. I did fall to the ground in the middle of a crowded restaurant, someone was bound to notice.

"Yes," I said, nodding. "I think someone spilled water."

"Oh right then. Do you need a hand?" I looked at the proffered hand and tried to decide whether or not it was wise.

"Umm, sure." I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up. I brushed off my bottom and straightened my dress out. Oh hell, only I would forget I was wearing a dress and then actively choose to fall to the ground. I probably flashed everyone. I could feel my face as it turned as red as a tomato at the thought that everyone probably got a free show. At least I could console myself with the fact that I had on a cute pair of panties, I hoped. "Thanks for ahh… you know…" _Oh, God just strike me down now, please_.

"You're welcome?" he said, but it came out as more of a question.

"I should probably go." I just really wanted to end my embarrassment now before it got out of control.

"Are you alright?" The phrase was so simple, but all too familiar. My head snapped up to see who was standing in front of me.

Kill. Me. Now. My stomach felt like it dropped out of my ass. You know that feeling when you're in a car going over a hill really fast your stomach is just fluttering about? That was me.

Edward-fucking-Cullen was standing in front of me. Oh my Lord! I had touched him. He touched me. I probably flashed him my lady business. I squeaked, fucking squeaked! My face was dangerously close to melting off it was so hot.

He looked hot as sin. The man could rock a beanie like no other. He had on a gray short sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just a bit so they were tight around his biceps, and god did I want to sink my teeth into them. He also had a black skinny tie on and when I looked down from there I saw a chain hanging from his pants, which were hanging dangerously low on his hips. Did he dress like this specifically to torture me?

"I… uhh… I mean… huh?" Oh, fuck my life. I had literally lost control of my faculties. I swore to myself that I wouldn't turn into one of those stark raving, mad fan girls if I ever ran into Edward Cullen. I should have known better.

"Do you need to sit down? Did you hurt yourself? Should I call the manager? Can you walk?" He kept throwing questions at me rapid fire. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Out loud and hard. He sounded just like me when I started to panic about something. I briefly wondered if giving him a titty twister would do the same thing for him that it had for me when Rose did it yesterday. I winced mentally at the reminder and almost reached up to grab the twins in support, then stopped half way up remembering I was standing in front of Edward-fucking-Cullen. But it also reminded me that Rose had abandoned me.

It was her fault I was on the damn floor. I looked around _Edward-fucking-Cullen_; I really needed to start leaving the _fucking_ out, unless he's fucking me. Oh bad Bella. Rose was sitting next to Alice and I looked to her other side and sucked in a quick breath. Oh sweet baby jebus, Emmett McCarty was sitting on the other side of her. How had I missed the fact he was here as well?

Oh right, Edward Cullen.

"I'm fine," I said looking back at him and doing my hardest to control my breathing. He looked dubious so I threw in a, "I promise," and the eye brow dropped back down.

"Do you want to sit down?" He asked as he put his hand on my lower back and subtly started to lead me over to the table. I sucked in a quick breath when his hand touched me. My brain was stuck on a mental chant of, 'He's touching me, he's touching me, oh my FUCKING God he's touching me!'

With every step closer to the table, it became glaringly obvious that I was going to have to sit in between Edward and Emmett. I tried to maneuver so I could sit on the outside with Edward next to Emmett but when it came time to finally sit and he said ladies first there was no way I was getting out of it. I cursed him and his gentlemanly ways.

I scooted down until I was next to Emmett and tried my best to smile at him, but I'm pretty sure it looked nothing like a smile because he gave me a funny look back. I looked over at Rose and glared at her and she blushed. My eyes widened in surprise, Rose never blushed. Well really, I didn't know her enough to know she never blushed, but her filter was non-existent. People who don't have a filter, don't blush. Then, I looked over at Alice and I narrowed my eyes at her, and all she did was twiddle her fingers at me. Which brought me to her boy friend, hot blond guitar guy. Well if this wasn't interesting, I don't know what was. Alice's boyfriend had taken Rose's phone number. I wonder what Alice would think about that? I noticed that the longer I looked at him the more he started to squirm in his spot. Oh, this could be fun.

"So," Emmett began and clapped his hands together. I visibly jumped in my seat at the loud noise, he started laughing when he noticed. "I do believe introductions are in order."

I swear could this get any more awkward? I'm sitting between two men who need no introduction, well unless I can introduce Edward Cullen to Honey. I'm sure they'd be great friends, life long, and she'd be incredibly good to him.

What is wrong with me? I'm sitting next to a man I've lusted after for a good, solid year and all I can think about is introducing him to my oonie. I need to get my head in the game.

I heard a throat clear and looked around me. Apparently, while I was thinking about formally introducing Edward to Honey, everyone else had made introductions. I felt my face ignite and pretty sure I was going up in flames it was so red.

"I'm Bella," I said, giving an awkward little wave. What the hell else do they expect me to say? I feel like the new kid in class who has to stand in front of everyone and give your name and one thing you like about your new school. I hate being the fucking new kid.

When everyone was still looking at me expectantly, I got worried. Had I mumbled or was I speaking in some foreign language no one knew?

"I'm, umm, from Seattle?" Why, oh why, did I just phrase that as a question? I knew where I was from.

I could still feel everyone looking at me and was starting to wonder what the hell was going on. I looked over at Alice and her eyes kept shifting from me to Edward and I was starting to get kind of worried. Maybe, he didn't want to sit next to me?

I took a quick look over at him and felt my heart jump up in my chest. He was staring at me like the sun was shining out of my ass. I looked behind me really quick, just to make sure I wasn't imaging things. When all I saw was Emmett and the wall I think I might have gasped, he was actually looking at me that way.

I looked back over to Edward and this time our eyes caught, and held. I had always thought he had amazing eyes, but seeing them, just inches from me, was extraordinary. They really weren't green, or hazel, or blue. It was like they shifted and changed all on their own. In the moments that we had been looking at each other, I watched them change from all three. I gasped softly when they turned green, it wasn't like anything I had ever seen before. Then they darkened, and I do believe I just felt my panties dampen.

Sweet Lord, the man knew how to eye fuck. After this, he was going to owe me child support because I'm pretty sure he just knocked me up.

The table jumped causing him to wince and our connection was lost. I looked over at Alice and she was making weird faces at him, like she was trying to talk to him by only moving the muscles in her forehead and cheeks. I had missed something. Looking around the table, I was apparently the only person who had. Everyone else seemed to know exactly what was going on.

I grabbed the glass of water in front of me and took a drink. I heard a groan coming from next to me and looked back over at Edward. His eyes were closed, and he looked a bit post-orgasmic. It was probably the hottest thing I had ever seen in my entire life. I wished, suddenly, that everyone else was gone and it was just him and I. Perhaps, though, it was best we weren't alone because I was pretty sure I'd be arrested for the things I was thinking of doing to him right now.

"So," I heard Alice's perky voice, I jumped once again. "We should probably eat, right?"

With that, our food was brought over. We had the chef's table, so it was a bit more removed from everything else. I'm guessing this was done more for the benefit of the people we were dining with than a desire to actually eat at the chef's table. I found out, while waiting for menus, that the entire meal had already been planned out. Every time a new dish was brought to us, by the chef no less, it was explained why it was chosen and there was wine to accompany it. I was too busy trying to control my breathing to hear what exactly was being said, some time before the food had been brought out, Edward had put his arm around me. Well okay, it wasn't really around me but it was over the back of the booth behind me, close enough.

The first dish was an appetizer of sorts, a variety of tapas. They were all fancy and each one looked like a miniature work of art. I was incredibly impressed with the skill involved. There was a white wine to accompany. The first one I tried was delicious, and I couldn't help the little of moan of pleasure that came out. It was like a flavor explosion on my tongue.

My moan didn't go unnoticed, as Edward stopped with his hand half up to his mouth, ready to take his first bite. His eyes looked heavily lidded and he was looking directly at my lips, while I finished chewing. I wanted to feel self-conscious that he was watching me eat but I couldn't. I watched, entranced, as he slowly pushed the bite sized food between his lips. Those same lips wrapped around his thumb and forefinger as he sucked on them slowly, making sure to get every last crumb. Seeing his fingers combined with his lips while looking into his eyes were destroying me, in only the best way possible. And as if I wasn't already about to die he licked his bottom lip slowly.

I moaned this time; I know I did. Even if I had wanted to stop it from coming out, I couldn't. His eyes darkened slightly at my moan, and I knew he heard me. I only hoped no one around us had heard as well. I broke eye contact with him and quickly looked around the table, satisfied when everyone else seemed to be engrossed in their own conversations.

It was my turn now, so I reached forward and grabbed a second bite of food and brought it towards my lips slowly. I let my eye lids droop closed a little, and I made sure to look up at him from under my lashes as I slowly ate. I made a ridiculous show out of eating it slowly and then sucking first my finger then my thumb into my mouth, finishing with an audible pop.

He swallowed thickly, and I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down with the action. This time he continued the foreplay, which is really all you could really call it now, as he reached forward and took his second bite of the evening. This time instead of eating it himself, he held it up to my lips. I licked my bottom lip slowly trying to contain my want, no my need, to mount him. His fingers were going to be in licking, sucking, and biting distance of my mouth, and I planned on taking full advantage of that fact. Apparently, the couple glasses of wine I had practically guzzled down had worked their magic on me, because in any other circumstance I wouldn't do what I was about to do.

I grabbed his hand to hold it steady while I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around his fingers, pulling back slowly and taking the delicious food with me. I closed my eyes and moaned softly in pleasure at the taste. When I opened my eyes and looked up at him, his hand was still where I had left it and his eyes were closed. I saw that there was still a bit of food on his thumb, so I kept my eyes on his closed ones while I leaned forward and sucked the pad of his thumb into my mouth. His eyes flew open and he looked down at me, desire shinning from their depths. I drew back slowly again, this time letting my teeth drag softly over his thumb.

He moaned and sat back against the booth. I watched as he brought his thumb up to his mouth and ran it along his bottom lip, before sucking it into his mouth. My body gave an involuntary lunge forward but I managed to stop before I made a complete and utter fool out of myself.

The rest of the meal continued in the same fashion, however, luckily or unluckily there was no more finger food for us to share. We teased each other with our wine glasses, he ate his main course insanely slow making sure to wrap his lips around the fork before pulling it out slowly. I'm pretty sure I fellated a spoon in front of him, when for dessert they brought out a chocolate fondant.

I was barely aware of the fact that dinner had ended and that our friends were getting ready to leave. I don't think I had noticed a bill, not that I had seen much since our mutual tease and odd mating dance that had started with tapas. He slid out of the booth first and held his hand out to help me out after him. When he made no move to let go of my hand, I made sure not to remind him of the fact that he was still holding it.

We trailed behind everyone. Alice and Jasper were in front of everyone and she was bouncing around while he held her hand and she spun like a ballerina. Rose and Emmett were directly in front of us and I couldn't help but notice that he had his arm securely around her waist. Rose could bet her balls that I'd be getting all the details about that later.

I was so completely wound up in the world Edward and I had created at dinner that I was a bit shocked when I finally looked around the restaurant and people were staring, some were pointing and others were pulling out cameras. Edward suddenly picked up the pace and I had to move double time to even keep up with his long legs. When we got to the front of the restaurant everyone else was standing there as well. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all huddled together and spoke quietly while I looked to Rose and Alice for an explanation. Alice just shook her head and tipped it towards the front window. I looked around her and took a step back from what I saw.

There was a crowd of people standing out there. Lights flashed constantly. Suddenly the people in the restaurant made sense. Somehow during dinner I had completely forgotten I was with Edward Cullen. Some time during the meal he had just become _Edward the Fuck-hot_. I bet all it took was one overly eager waiter or bus boy or dishwasher, to alert one friend who told another, and so on and so forth. Now thanks to some kid who couldn't keep his mouth closed, I was stuck in a restaurant for who knows how long.

"Bella." I heard my name and spun around to find Edward standing in front of me with his hand held out. I realized this was the first time he had said my name and it sounded sinful as it rolled off his tongue. I took his hand and he pulled me close to him. "I'm terribly sorry to have to do this, but we need to get out of here." He looked into my eyes as he started to explain what was going to happen. Frankly, he could have told me I had days to live and I would have happily listened. "We've decided it'd just be best if we went out the front, rather than try and sneak out the back. Besides, as soon as we disappeared, they'd know exactly where we were headed and all make a mad dash that way. So, what I need you to do is just keep your head down and stay close. I'll make sure you stay safe."

As soon as we stepped outside the shouting began and I wanted to reach up and cover my ears, but remembered Edward told me to stay close. Instead, I pressed up against him and buried my head into his side while he maneuvered us out of everything. When we had finally managed to break free, he tried to hail a cab for us but when none would stop we took off at a brisk walk. I was suddenly very grateful I had decided to go with flats and not the pair of heels Rose decided would look best with this dress.

"Edward?" I questioned as we kept moving gradually picking up pace. "Where are Rose and Alice, and Emmett and Jasper?"

"We all went separate directions in the hopes that they wouldn't know what way to go and just give up," he said, as he kept moving.

I could hear screaming and giggling getting louder and before I knew it we were in a full out jog down the dark London streets. I prayed he knew where he was, because I would be of absolutely no hope, even if I hadn't left my guide book at home. We came to a piece of sidewalk that was washed in black because the street lamp was out, and he quickly pulled me into the alley and pressed me up against the wall. My back was uncomfortably pressed into the stone behind me, but with his body in front of mine, I barely noticed.

We listened as the giggling and screaming grew louder, and I squinted my eyes close praying we wouldn't be found by the rabid girls who were following us. Then their noises grew gradually dimmer and I knew we were in the clear.

I opened my eyes and looked around letting them adjust to the darkness that surrounded us. From what I could tell it was a decently clean alley, so that was something, I guess. My eyes flickered up to Edward and even in the dark, I could see the carnal need that shined from his eyes. I licked my lips and his eyes darted down to them for a fraction of a second before he looked deeply into my eyes again. His head tilted down slowly and he paused for what felt like a lifetime before whispering softly against my lips.

"I've wanted you since the moment I first touched you all those days ago." With that, his lips pressed firmly against mine, and my world exploded.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you didn't throw your computer.**

**Hi, I'm a Cock Block! I'm a professional and very good at it. I promise you good things are coming, at least twice. I'm already 2k in and things are just getting good.**

******For those of you who have been with me since the begining you'll notice there was some changes made with the prologue. If you read the original one I think you have an idea of what's coming up. **  


**If you love DoaFG, and I know you do, go support wytchwmn75 and Dear Bella. She's wonderful and the teasers she's sent me make me jealous of the UST she's written so far.**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5750279/1/Dear_Bella

**If you need more funny I def rec The Misapprehension of Bella Swan by HunterHunting. It's funny and the word beaver is tossed about in the best way possible.**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5716060/1/The_Misapprehension_of_Bella_Swan


	6. Bad Things

**Happy Friday my lovelies! The notes are going to be short because I'm rushing to get this out to you before work or you'd all have to wait another 9 hours to get this- that's unacceptable. I'm pretty sure you all know what this chapter is about and I hope it helps start your weekend off with a bang (pun intended)**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter, and welcome all my new readers! You may not tell me your reading but I know your there and it warms my heart.**

**Thank you to my beta's elfinchakie and brandy_d. I'd be lost in London without one and there wouldn't be a comma in sight if not for the other.**

**Without further fan fare I give you Chapter 5**

* * *

~*~

**July 5th**

All those days ago? What did he mean? I'm pretty sure I would have remembered him touching me…

_Oh, hello tongue_.

When his it pressed against my lips, I completely forgot what I was thinking about. The only thing I could concentrate on was the fact that he was kissing me. I opened my mouth without a single ounce of hesitation on my part and melted at the contact. He tasted like chocolate and wine.

Without thinking, I moved my arms around the back of his neck and gripped tight, anchoring his mouth to mine. There was no way he was getting away from me now that I'd had him. I tugged a little and I heard him groan into the night air; at the same time he pressed me more firmly into the brick wall behind us. I was effectively pressed between two solid objects.

His hand slid around my waist and my back arched up away from the wall pressing me up against him from chest to groin. I doubt you could slip a piece of paper between us we were so close together. The hand around my waist slipped down just enough to grab my butt, and the other one moved up to my hair. I hitched my leg around his waist, pulling him tighter to me. When I did that, his hips bucked forward and I gasped, effectively breaking the fuck-hot kiss we were sharing. Motherfucking JC he was so fucking hard!

His hand slipped down over my ass and ran up the back of my thigh until he got to my knee. He grabbed it and wrapped my leg tighter around him while he thrust into me again. I moaned embarrassingly loud… like so loud I'm pretty sure it echoed in the alley.

I looked up at him, tilting my head back slightly so I could see his eyes. He thrust again and my eyes closed tightly and I moaned again. I was pretty sure if someone was walking past on the other side of the street they would have heard that one.

"Bella, sweetheart. Look at me. I want to see those beautiful eyes when I make you cum." My eyes popped open and I looked up at him, not believing what he had just said. Edward-fucking-Cullen just told me he was going to make me cum. Looks like the fucking was back in his name.

His hand that was still wrapped around my leg, right above my knee, slowly started to slide back up my thigh, this time under the fabric of my dress. I wanted to look away. I wanted to watch his hand under my dress as he slowly started to move towards Honey and all her goodness. Looks like they were about to meet. I hoped he'd be good to her.

His hand stopped at the juncture of my thighs and his thumb traced the sensitive skin located there, just barely skimming under my panties. Oh, fuck, what kind did I put on before we left? My money was on plain cotton, but for some reason I think I might have put on lace. I was praying for lace.

He hooked his finger into the material and pulled it to the side. When he did I could feel the fabric digging into my skin slightly and did a mental happy dance when I felt the lace. Then I gasped when his finger traced over my bare bits. His head dropped to my shoulder, and I was momentarily disappointed that he wasn't going to be looking at me while he made me cum.

I felt his breath as he exhaled heavily against my neck, and my whole body shivered. His breath felt hot, yet cold on my overheated and sensitive skin.

"You're so wet," he whispered against my ear. I moaned again, this time quieter, and thrust my hips out towards him.

He was slowly driving me insane.

He leisurely drug his teeth down my neck until he got to my shoulder in which he bit it lightly, all while moving his fingers back and forth against me. He let go of my shoulder with a kiss and pulled back so he could look at me again at the same time that he pushed his fingers in.

My mouth dropped open in a silent scream, and I had to stop myself from closing my eyes. He pulled his fingers out unhurriedly and pushed back in at the same pace.

"That's it, my sweet Bella. Keep looking at me." My breathing was out of control by this point. He couldn't keep talking to me like that while he kept moving his fingers in and out of me.

This time when he pushed in, he did it with slightly more force and I gasped. His mouth lifted up into a cocky little half smile, and I wanted to be annoyed that he could be so in control when my body felt like it was slowly being consumed in a hot, white inferno.

He curled his fingers up slightly, just enough to make my legs start to shake. He rubbed his thumb against my clit in fast, tight little circles. Vaguely, my brain told me it was the same thumb that I had sucked on, and the same one he tasted afterwards. One of my hands let go of the death grip I had around his neck and dropped to his shoulder. I dug my fingers into the flesh there, and tried to anchor myself to him, as he kept pushing me closer and closer to the edge. He started to move his fingers in and out of me, faster, and faster, until I was sure I couldn't take it anymore.

Without any warning, he stopped and picked up his slow pace again. This time when he curled his fingers up in me, he stroked that _super special secret spot,_ that even I hadn't been able to locate. My leg gave out this time, and I tried to pull him down closer to me. I wanted him as close as possible when I came. I wanted his mouth on mine when he pushed me over the ledge that he had somehow perched me on so precariously. But he wouldn't budge, maintaining the same distance as he kept eye contact with me.

He pressed his thumb so hard up against my clit I thought for sure it would hurt. Instead, it was just the push I needed.

I started to scream. "Shhhh, my Bella," he said, so quietly I could barely hear him, over my own labored breathing.

Instead of letting out the scream that wanted to burst from my lungs, I let out a shaky chant of his name. He kept up the same torturous movements that had plunged me head first into an amazing orgasm by him.

Gradually, he dialed back his movements, slowing them until there was barely anything to be felt. Only then, did he lean down to kiss me, just softly brushing his lips against mine.

I tried to slide my leg out from his grasp, so I could finally stand, but his hand tightened around me. He bent down slightly to grab my other leg and lifted me up so I was wrapped around him. He took one step forward and pressed my back firmly against the brick wall. This position put us eye level with each other. I slid my arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to mine, so that I could finally kiss him how I wanted. He gave in easily, and yielded to me.

Our lips met in a storm of tongue and teeth. We were feverish and I could feel his straining cock between my legs as our movements pressed him tighter against me. Without breaking contact between our mouths, I moved my hands down his shoulders and over his chest down to the button of his jeans and quickly popped it open. I pushed the zipper down as far as our connected bodies would allow and then worked my hand into the opening I had created.

My fingers grazed the tip of his dick and he hissed at the contact. I was just surprised that Edward Cullen went commando. He was the first to break our kiss this time, and he pulled his body back from mine just enough so I was able to wrap my fist around him firmly and began to stroke. At my first pass up and down, I felt his legs shake just a bit. Pleased with my response, I started to move faster, rubbing my thumb across the tip with each upward stroke.

He moved one hand out from behind me and left one under my ass to support me, while he tried to push my dress up. His grip weakened and I slipped, just a little, down the wall I was pressed up against. This time I couldn't help the wince when I felt the rough stone scraping down my back. He pulled me back from the wall and it relieved some of the discomfort temporarily. Unfortunately, when he pulled back he had to stop trying to push my dress up. It was becoming clear that sex in this position just wasn't going cut it.

"Edward," I whispered against his lips. "Let me down."

He looked at me momentarily confused, then slightly disappointed, and finally ended on resignation. If he only knew.

As soon as my feet hit the ground, I spun around facing the wall and pressed my back up against his front. I pushed my ass out so I could rub up against him. He was still hard for me. His hands gripped my hips, holding me steady, as he slowly started to work his hips back and forth against my ass. I tried my best to contain my moan, but still some sound slipped out.

He reached down and grabbed both of my hands, placing them on the wall in front of me, effectively bending me over at the waist. My hair fell all around my face, creating a curtain around my head. He kept his cock pressed firmly against my ass as he leaned over me and moved my hair over one shoulder. I turned to look at him just as he stepped back.

Thinking he was done, I started to straighten up, but he just shook his head at me so I stayed in position. He leaned down and wrapped both of his hands around the back of my knees, before slowly pushing them up my legs. He didn't stop until he reached my butt, and only then it was to push the fabric of my dress over my ass. I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body when I felt my almost bare ass exposed for all the world to see. Then he hooked his thumbs under the lacey fabric of my panties and pulled them down until they were stretched around my thighs.

It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward-fucking-Cullen had me bent over in an alley with the skirt of my dress pushed up over my ass and my panties pushed down. Oh God. He was going to fuck me. I was going to get fucked by him.

My knees began to wobble and his hands gripped them tightly until I was able to get my body under control. He slid them both back up my legs, he didn't stop until he reached my pussy. His hand cupped me and he began to rub his palm against me. I could hear the rustling of some fabric and then he pulled his hand away from me. I wanted to cry out in protest at the loss of friction.

Before I could make a fool out of myself, he pressed up tight against me. This time it was skin against skin. I could feel his hard length pressed up against me as it slid up and down between my pussy lips with each slowly thrust of his hips. With each pass down, his cock got closer and closer to sliding into me and I couldn't help the shiver that racked my body when he paused with just the tip barely in me.

My movements were automatic and there was no stopping my body's natural reaction as I pushed my hips back against him sliding him deep into me. Both of his hands grabbed my hips to stop my movements and I felt his body shake. He stood there for what felt like forever, I willed him to move. I wanted him to move. As badly as I wanted to call out to him, to yell at him, to scream at him to move; I knew it wasn't smart. We were in an alley not far off the streets of London. The very last thing I wanted was someone to stumble upon us.

When I was able to count to thirty and he still hadn't moved I took matters into my own hands. I concentrated and clenched. His fingers dug into my hips and his own thrust forward so he was buried even deeper in me. I heard him take a deep breath before he pulled out slowly and then thrust into me.

"Oh God," I moaned softly.

He pulled back out and pushed in, more forcefully this time. Out again, faster this time. In harder, I could hear the resounding smack of his hips as they slapped up against my ass. It practically echoed in the silence around us.

One hand left my hips and moved up to my shoulder, where he gripped it hard as he began to move faster, harder. My palms were sore; each one of his thrusts pushed them violently into the brick wall. I could care less if they were bloody, I never wanted him to stop.

All too soon, I could feel the tell tale signs of my approaching orgasm. My toes curled up and my eyes clenched shut. I wanted to hold off. Edward-fucking-Cullen was fucking me, it couldn't end yet. I wasn't ready for this to end.

His movements slowed and I opened my eyes and looked at him over my shoulder. Well I wasn't ready for this to end I didn't want him to slow down. His hand moved from my shoulder and cupped my cheek as he leaned down to kiss me. The second his lips touched mine his pace picked back up again. I moaned loudly this time, knowing his mouth would capture most of the sound.

A handful of thrusts later and I was back to where I was before he slowed. We were still kissing, both of us letting out barely audible moans between gasps for air. His fingers on my hip dug in deeply and he gave one final thrust, wrenching my orgasm from my body. I screamed against his lips and I felt him twitch inside of me signaling his own release. My fingers were sore as they dug into the brick wall, trying to keep myself upright.

We both did nothing more than share each other's air as we breathed heavily. Our lips occasionally brushing against the other as our bodies settled back down to Earth. He straightened up and the movement shifted him slightly inside of me. My hips twitched, I was still so sensitive. He pulled out slowly and I straightened up myself. My dress fell down, back around my thighs. Before I could manage to turn around, he had already bent down and pulled my panties up for me. I noticed he had also managed to straighten himself out while I recovered from the best damn orgasm I had ever had. Ever.

Once we were dressed and no longer attached by the face or hip, it was kind of awkward. I mean I just fucked one of the hottest stars in a GD alley. What do you say or do after that? I don't think Miss Manners has a book of etiquette for this situation. Probably a really small market for it anyways. However, if there was one I was pretty sure of, I'd kill for it right about now.

"So," I started, as I ran a nervous hand through my hair.

"Would you," he said at the same time.

We both did that uncomfortable laugh and said, "no, you go ahead," at the same time. After much convincing, I managed to get him to speak first.

"Umm, well… I bloody well suck at this. But would you… That is to say, could I, I mean…" He muttered under his breath a string of curse words I could barely make out. "I'd love to see you again."

I had been trying so hard not to laugh at him. His mumbling was adorable, but if I didn't find something funny about this situation, I was pretty sure I was going to die of embarrassment. So I wasn't sure I heard him correctly when he said he wanted to see me again.

"I'm sorry, come again?" I asked.

"I'd love to," he said.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'd love to see you again. I mean I want to see you again. Can I see you again?" Holy fuck! Edward Cullen just asked me out.

"Absolutely!" I practically shouted out, and then quickly slapped my hand over my mouth. I settled with nodding up and down enthusiastically.

His smile blinded me as he reached forward to grab the hand that was covering my mouth and he pried it away from my lips. "Perfect," he whispered softly against my lips before he kissed me again.

I melted into him, this kiss so much different from all of the others. We weren't rushing towards a goal, neither of us in a hurry. He pulled back by degrees until his lips just brushed mine. I couldn't, nor did I want to contain the grin that was plastered across my face as he grabbed my hand and we slowly walked out from the alley together.

Never in a thousand, million years would I have thought I'd be walking down the London streets, holding hands with Edward Cullen, after having just been fucked by him. If anyone had said, 'Bella, you are going to go to London, and while there you are going to meet the man of your dreams and have hot steamy sex in a public locale with him,' I would have laughed.

We had wandered the streets for a good ten minutes before I realized I had no clue where we were and my feet were beginning to hurt as the back of my shoes began to cut into my heel.

"Edward?" I felt his hand tighten around my own when I said his name.

"Yes, Love?" he replied back smiling at me.

"Where are we, and is there any chance we get a cab or something? Not that I mind walking, but my feet feel like they are going to fall off." He stopped walking and pulled a phone out from his pocket.

He talked in quick clipped tones before he slid it back into his pocket. "I'm terribly sorry, Bella, I didn't even think about that," he said as he shook his head back and forth. "A car should be here in a couple of minutes."

I just nodded, expecting a cab to show but imagine my surprise when a black town car pulled up to the curb next to us. A driver got out and opened the door for us and Edward merely motioned, ladies first. Before I had a chance to get into the car, he grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him. He cupped my cheeks in both of his hands, his fingers wrapped partially around my neck while his thumbs stroked my cheekbones in soft soothing circles. He leaned down bringing his lips closer to mine and I pushed up on my tiptoes. Our lips connected and I could feel my stomach flutter. Every kiss with him felt like our first kiss all over again.

I put my hands on his hips and pushed myself closer to him. He took it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss as our mouths parted and our tongues met. I was back in our own little world and never wanted to leave but all too soon, we heard a throat clear and he pulled back. He looked down at me sheepishly and slid his hand down my arm to grab my hand.

The driver was still standing next to the car with the door open and I blushed slightly before getting into the car. About twenty minutes earlier, I would have died if we had the same audience.

Edward helped me into the car and slid in behind me as the door closed. Our timing couldn't have been more perfect because as soon as the door shut there was a flash of light that I thought was lightning. I settled back into the soft leather seats as the car drove me home. We were both quiet as I reflected on everything that had happened since I got to London. It had barely been five days and I couldn't wait to find out what else this trip had in store for me.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all of my regular reviewers you mean the world to me and I look forward to your reviews every chapter, I'd name you all but as I said at the top I'm running late for work to get this to you!**

*** So funny story about this chapter, no I've never done it in an alley before. But how many of you watched the relief for Haiti telethon that was on awhile ago? Ya, well Rob was on it and I was chatting with my beta and he came on the screen. I literally lost control of all my faculties. Then I proceded to laugh my ass off at my own stupidity. From that telethon this arose. I said if I ever met Rob I'd probably just lose it. Like no motor function, speech would be impossible, so on and so forth. I told my beta if I started to fall from loss of faculties Rob better catch me. She said he's too awkward and lanky and I was like you're so right, we'd both end up on the ground if that happened. Which then turned into a convo about street sex, and if that happens I hope someone is there to catch that on film because I'll want to remember that for the rest of time. Are you scared yet of my thoughts and obession? If not you should be. Anyways from there it was a natural progression to sex in an alley and there you go! Well it was natural in my brain. I'm sure the rest of you are ready to call the men in white to take me away to a heavily padded room.**

**-- Thank you's and lots of hugs and kisses go to my fic wife wytchwmn75 who helped pre-read this for me, she knows without her I'd be lost most days!**

**Reviews= Love and they also get you outtakes, that you get to choose.**

**Next chapter will be in about a week again and may or may not be sunshine and roses for these two. We shall see.**


	7. Paparazzi

**Sigh! It's good to be back. It took a little bit of time but I was finally able to get into the groove of things. I want to thank everyone for their well wishes and sympathy. Just knowing that everyone cared that much brought tears to my eyes. In a good way. Thank you so very much to avidreader69, Olivia Twisted, wytchwmn75, sessahh, and everyone else I'm sure I'm forgetting because I deleted the last chapter and lost your comments with it. It helped to know you all had my back and were willing to wait so I could get my shit together. **

**YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!**

**Shameless plug time. I have started a blog for Diary of a Fangirl. I will be posting everything Diary related there. Outtakes, actual diary entries, outtfits, the actual chapters. You name it and I'll put it there. Linkage -- http://diary-of-a-fangirl(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ remove the (dot)'s of course. **

**Thank you of course to my beta brandy_d. She makes this turd shine!**

**Now for everything you have all been waiting for, quite patiently I might add.**

* * *

~*~

**July 6th**

BPOV

I didn't wake up until almost ten, but when I did it was to the sound of loud screaming and my bedroom door flying open to a very flustered Rose. Very flustered and still in her outfit from last night. Well that explains why no one was home when Edward dropped me off last night. He walked me up to the door, and kissed me good night and may or may not have brought me to one last orgasm before he left.

"You bloody whore," she said, while she pointed at me.

I gave her the once over making sure to linger on her rumpled dress and bed head. "Look who's talking."

She waved her hand about like it was no big deal. "Yes, well I might have had sex with Emmett, but at least I had the good sense to do it someplace with four walls and a ceiling, not in an alleyway."

I felt my heart stop. I stopped breathing. I had died.

How the _fuck_ did Rose know about the alley?

EPOV

I had barely been asleep for more then an hour, at least that's what it felt like, before Emmett was knocking on my bedroom door.

When I had finally made it home after dropping Bella off at Rosalie's, it was well into the early hours of the morning. I just wanted to sleep, so I could call Bella when I woke up.

I had absolutely no intention of having sex with her. But watching her eat and the way her lips moved, and her eyes. They were dark as sin and set in her angels face. So, when I finally had her alone and her body was pressed up against mine, just feeling her, smelling her. It was torture and I couldn't withstand it any further. I had to have her, and the sounds she was making only encouraged me further.

Despite the fact that I knew that I shouldn't and that it was in poor taste, I fucked her. When it was done and we were dressed, I'll admit, a part of me thought maybe she only wanted me because of who I was. I waged a war with myself, I wanted to see her again. Everyday, all day. But what if this was just a one time thing for her?

When I finally asked her if I could see her again, she said, yes. I could have jumped for joy.

"Edward." I heard my name shouted above the knocking. "Dude get out of bed, we made E!."

I buried my head into my pillow and chose to ignore him. It wasn't the first time we had made it onto an entertainment news show and it wouldn't be the last that we were on there.

"Eddie boy, get off your ass and get out here. Bella looks hot." It was the mention of Bella that made me even contemplate getting out of bed. I suppose getting to see her on the telly was much better than having to wait until when we might see each other next.

I managed to get as far as the arm chair closest to my bedroom but with-in viewing distance of the screen. I watched as the host made generic commentary about Em and I being spotted out around London last night. Nothing new there. I was about ten seconds away from going back to bed when they started in on my new "love interest".

My interest was instantly piqued when they mentioned an unidentified brunette, who onlookers said I looked very cozy with. They flashed to a couple of grainy cell phone pictures of us sitting next to each other in the booth and one where she had the spoon from dessert in her mouth. I had to shift slightly in my chair at that memory, the things she did to that spoon… They, then, ran some quick video of us leaving the restaurant together with her tucked neatly into my side.

There was a break in the pictures and video then and the host made mention of additional pictures that may not be suitable for children. At the mention of the disclaimer I became incredibly interested in what they had to show. Silly me, I had thought they were done reporting on me. My jaw practically hit the floor with what I saw next. How was that legal?

It was a series of pictures taken with a night vision camera. What fucking papp had that kind of money? You could clearly make out both of us. Here legs were wrapped around me, and her head was thrown back.

Fuck me.

They caught up with us right before she bent over in front of me. I was afraid to see what other pictures they had. I wanted to turn it off before I saw anymore.

The last thing I wanted was to have Bella exposed to this. I was such a bloody idiot. It was bad enough we were seen leaving a restaurant together; they were going to be all over her just because of that. But for there to be pictures of us circulating in such a compromising position? She shouldn't have to deal with that.

I closed my eyes, hoping to God when I opened them it would turn out it was all a dream, and I was still in bed with Emmett knocking on my door. I opened my eyes and Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were all looking at me slack jawed, their gazes moving back and forth between me and the screen, like they were at Wimbledon. If the situation didn't suck as much as it did, I would almost have to laugh at their expressions.

I happened to glance back at the screen at the same moment everyone else in the room did, only to see a picture of Bella bent over as I was pushing her dress up. I stood up, sat down, tugged on my hair, squinted my eyes closed, rubbed the heel of my palms deeply into my eye sockets. Anything to get rid of the image I had just seen.

I had just begun to contemplate how I'd fair in prison if I was caught for killing that paparazzi, when I heard a loud gasp. Finally! Finally someone was on board with me, and this fucked up situation.

"Thank the fuck," I said. "Someone is finally catching on to what a cluster fuck this is."

I looked over at Alice to see what she had to say about the situation only to see her running her fingers through Jaspers hair and shaking her head back and forth quickly.

"Alice, were you going to say something?" I asked.

"Edward this is a disaster," was her only reply. I was pretty sure I knew what kind of situation I was in.

"Tell me something I don't already fucking know."

"Have you seen those pictures?" she asked.

"Pretty hard to miss them. What the fuck am I going to do Ali?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with her hand paused in Jasper's hair. "We are going to go out and buy a box of color ASAP. I can't believe I never noticed how much the blond was washing Jazz out."

I was puzzled. I was mystified. I was utterly fucking confused. Bella's and my life was ruined because we didn't have the sense to make sure we were in a closed room before having sex, and she was worried about Jaspers hair color?

"What the hell, Alice?! Have you not seen the pictures? Do you not get how big of an issue this is? I was caught fucking Bella in a damn alley and all your worried about is the color of his hair?" I finished off, pointing at Jaspers head.

BPOV

"Rose how in the hell did you know about what happened in the alley?" I asked, afraid of her answer.

She threw a stack of magazines at me, I was confused for all of one second before my brain caught up with my eyeballs. It was Edward and I on the front of every single one. One after another, it was nothing but us. They didn't even have anything about Rose and Emmett, or Alice and Jasper. Most of the cover shots were of us together as we left the restaurant last night; he had his arm wrapped around my waist and I had my face pressed up against his chest. You could barely see my face, thank God.

As I looked at the magazines spread all around me I had no idea what to do. How does one react to this? I wanted to be angry, but I suppose it could have been much worse. There were worse pictures they could have published, much worse. I could feel my face heating at the reminder of what had happened in that alley.

The alley. Oh fuck. Rose knew about the alley.

I grabbed the magazine closest to me and began flipping through the pages. My hand stopped it's hasty movements, and I just stared at what was in front of me. I blinked once, twice, three times.

"Rose, pinch me," I said. When she didn't move I became unreasonably angry with her. "Rose, fucking pinch me, damnit!"

I felt a sharp sting and sighed. It wasn't a dream. I think I was going to be sick.

How did they get all of these pictures of us? Sure the worst ones weren't published. There were no shots of him mid-thrust, but there was enough. For the most part there were mainly pictures of us with my legs wrapped around him while we were looking at each other. We weren't actually fucking, but you'd never be able to tell by looking at them.

Suddenly I felt violated, in the worst way possible. Someone, or multiple someone's were watching us, and worse yet, they were taking pictures of it. I threw the covers off my body and ran for the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet to empty my stomach. I felt a cool hand gathering up my hair as I retched the contents of my stomach up.

When I felt like I couldn't possibly throw up anymore, I reached up with a shaky hand and flushed. I watched the water swirl around before the evidence of my humiliation was washed away. I leaned back against the edge of the bath tub and closed my eyes. What the hell was I going to do?

I looked up at Rose as she pressed a cool washcloth against my forehead. "It could be worse," she said.

I gave a short bark of laughter, completely devoid of any humor. There was no way it could be worse, in fact, I was pretty positive it was about to get a whole hell of a lot more worse.

"Rose, we weren't even fucking in those pictures." She looked confused, and to be honest I wanted her to stay confused. I didn't want to tell her what else had happened.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Can I just get a glass of water, please?" She opened her mouth, I'm sure to argue with me, but whatever she saw on my face stopped her.

She nodded and got up to get my water. Slowly, I made my way up off of the bathroom floor and followed her out into the kitchen. I sat at her breakfast bar, and she took up residence on the other side. She slid the glass over and I took a couple sips, before setting it down. I swallowed hard, not really sure where to start.

"So," I began.

"So," she mimicked. When I made no move to continue she sighed softly. "B, you know you don't have to tell me anything right?"

I nodded. I knew that, but I still wanted to tell her, so at least one person knew that those weren't pictures of us fucking.

"So, we ahh, did the deed, after those pictures were taken." It was a good place to start.

"We were both on two feet when the actual act occurred." She looked a little confused still, so I went on. "We weren't actually facing each other when shit went down."

She shook her head and I could see the gears moving, but still no light bulb came on. "He fucked me from behind."

Her eyes grew large. "You mean… you weren't… you know." She made a fist around her finger and slid it up and down. "In those pictures?"

I chuckled a little at her crude gesture and shook my head no. Her mouth dropped open, and she must have finally gotten on the same page as me.

"I was wrong wasn't I?" she asked. "It could be so much worse."

I nodded my head 'yes' before dropping forehead down onto the counter with a loud thwack.

EPOV

I honestly didn't know what to do with Alice. I needed to do damage control, and she was worried about her boyfriend's hair. Honestly, I think Jaspers hair should be low on everyone's priorities right now.

"Edward, will you chill out already," she said.

Was she mad? "Are you mad? How the hell am I supposed to chill out? Didn't you see what's been plastered all over… everywhere?" I could hear my voice rising with each question.

She rolled her eyes at me before getting on the phone. I over heard her telling whoever was on the other end that she needed a stylist sent over, she rattled off my address before hanging up.

"Are you done over-reacting yet, Edward?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to say more but she cut me off.

"Listen you need to settle the fuck down right this minute. You fucked up. You both did. What were you thinking, Edward?"

She paused and I started to speak, but she cut me off again.

"You know your every move is followed, documented, filmed, caught forever on celluloid. Yet, you still go and fuck someone in an alley. Hell, you should have just dragged her to a park and bent her over a bench." I winced at her crude words but knew she was right.

I wasn't thinking. Well I was thinking, just using the wrong head. I sighed and hung my head in shame.

She had one thing wrong though, Bella didn't fuck up. This was all on my shoulders. I knew the life I had now, and I should have been thinking about how this would affect Bella.

"Besides, why worry about something we can't do shit about right now, when there is something that can be done about the disastrous state of Jaspers hair." As soon she uttered that phrase there was a knock on the door and she skipped over to the door.

In walked some guy with a mo-hawk and a black bag thrown over his shoulder. They embraced and kissed each other on the cheek.

"Jared, so nice of you to come over." She led him into the kitchen as they kept talking.

"You know I'd do anything for you baby," he said, winking at her.

I looked over at Jasper and he just shook his head and got up following them into the kitchen. I looked over at Emmett and he looked just as confused as I was.

"Who's that guy?" he asked, I merely shrugged in reply. "So you and Bella gettin' down and dirty in an alley, huh?"

Leave it up to Emmett to break it down to its most basic form. "It would appear so."

"Dude, that's fucking epic. What the hell are you so stressed about? I'd be shouting that shit from the fucking roof top if I was you." He was grinning at me, and I had the sudden urge to hit him.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to think of how to phrase it so he might understand. "Emmett, it's not the act itself, it's who saw the act take place, who's seeing it now. And imagine if there's tape of us? The last fucking thing I need, no the last thing Bella needs, is to have to worry about a sex tape. I can handle it, I've been handling it for years now. But Bella shouldn't have to go through this."

"Edward, man, I get that, but it's only as bad as you make it. So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. I should just leave her alone. Let her get back to a normal life."

"Eddie, you know I love you. You're like my brother from another mother, but right now you're talking out of your ass. How is she supposed to get back to a normal life after this? And think about it, what would be worse; you two continuing to see each other or never seeing her again? You know if you never saw her again, it'd look worse. I saw the way you two were looking at each other during dinner; hell it was hard to miss the way you two were eye fucking each other. But one thing was clear, even if you aren't ready to admit it, there is something more there then just a one time fuck."

I was a bit in awe at the wisdom Emmett just threw at me. He was completely and utterly right. I knew when I said the words about leaving her alone they were merely words, nothing more.

I got up with purpose now and made my way into the kitchen. I stopped short at what was in front of me. Jasper was sitting in one of the chairs with a black cape that sparkled and his hair was covered in some black gooey substance. Alice was talking to Jared and they kept touching each others hand when they had something they thought was important to share. I was a little worried that Jaspers girl seemed to be flirting with another guy right in front of him, when the guy threw his head back and giggled. No shit, he actually giggled.

"Alice, can I get Bella's number?" She looked shocked.

"You mean you don't have it? You fuck the poor girl in an alley and didn't get her number? I'm not so sure you deserve her number, if you don't even have your shit together enough to ask for it yourself." Jared snapped his fingers dramatically at the end of Alice's little soap box speech.

"Alice, please." I implored. "I need to call her. I need to make sure she's okay, or find out if she never wants to see me again. I need to apologize for not thinking first and see if she'll let me make it up to her."

She sat there pursing her lips at me, eyes narrowed.

"If it helps I did ask her out, and she said she'd like to see me again." I was desperate and trying to work any angle.

She sighed dramatically and got up to get her phone from her and Jasper's bedroom. She slapped the phone down in my hand and I thanked her profusely before looking down to see the call was already in progress.

BPOV

"Well, we just need to find the bright side of things," Rose said.

I peeked up at her and arched an eyebrow. "Tell me how I'm supposed to see the bright side of this."

"Was he good?" she asked.

If I had been taking a drink, I would have spit it out all over her. I could feel my face burning up. Her smile grew larger and I groaned letting my forehead hit the counter again.

"I knew it. I bet he's hung too," she said.

"I wouldn't know, now would I," I said

"Well let me just tell you everything on Emmett is proportional. Huge muscles, huge feet, huge hands…" she trailed off, getting this dreamy look on her face.

I was ready to die. This day could not possibly get any worse. But you know what they say about Murphy's Law.

My phone rang and I jumped at the excuse to get away from Rose before she gave me anymore detail that I didn't want. A quick glance at the caller ID told me it was Alice.

"Alice, thank God you called. I don't know what to do, and I'm sure you've heard all about it now. How do I even look him in the face? How do I show my face in public? And oh hell, Alice, my friends my dad." I managed to spit that out in one breath.

I paused waiting for a reply and when there was nothing but dead air, I asked, "Hello?"

I was just about ready to hang up when I heard his voice.

"Bella?"

~*~

* * *

**A/N: You know I'm back when I'm cockblocking/twatblocking leaving you with a cliffie. I like cliffhanagers. Just don't be stupid like Bella in NM and jump off them. **

**And that folks is your PSA for the day, don't jump off cliffs. **

**I'm hoping to keep up a decent schedule and back to one chapter a week, at least until May. I may or may not have to take some time off in May to write a story for a fic exchange.**

**Reviews are love and we could all use a little more love.**


	8. Bollocks

**I'm a lying, liar, who lies. I'm almost certain I said in my last A/N this would be up in a week. One month later and here you go!**

**Thank you to Joayla for the chapter title. Doesn't fit with my song title thing I was doing but fits the chapter perfectly.**

**Spanks and thanks go to Wytchwmn75 and Theresa from FFA. Speaking of FanFicAholics Anon, you should call come join us over there. It's a group on Facebook, I know FB is evil. But it helps support you in your addiction, or at least helps you become more addicted. Tell'em I sent you! **http:/www (dot) facebook (dot) com/ #! ?gid=124663085756&v=wall

**Now I won't waste anymore of your time. Gets to reading and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

.:.

**July 6****th**

I hung up. Oh God, what did I just say to him? I thought back, and frantically tried to remember what I said, to who I thought was Alice.

My phone rang and this time I looked at the caller ID. It was Alice again, or actually more likely it was Edward… again. I watched it flash while the phone rang and vibrated in my hand. I watched it until it stopped before starting back up again.

Three times it rang, and three times I just watched my phone light up and then go dark. It beeped signaling that I had a voice message, and although I was beyond curious to see what he had to say I wasn't sure I could handle any more bad news.

I was still staring at my phone by the time it started to ring a fourth time, which just so happened to coincide with Rose walking into my bedroom. Effectively scaring the shit out of me and causing me to drop my phone in the process.

"How come I keep hearing music?" she asked as she looked around my room trying to discover the source of it.

I looked down at my phone watching it vibrate across the floor, and she noticed where my gaze was directed. Before I could stop her, she had already bent down to pick up my phone.

"Oh look," she began, "Alice is calling. Why aren't you answering? I'm sure she could help this bollocks of a situation you've gotten yourself into."

I was just a fraction of a second too late. Rose had already accepted the call. All I could do was watch on in mortification as she answered.

"Mistress B's house of inappropriate sex locale's, how may we service you?"

My brain went blank.

"Oh, hi," she said as her eyes went huge. "Umm… she's ahh…"

She looked over at me and all I could do was shake my head back and forth. Please God, if there is a God because right now I'm seriously doubting his existence, don't let her give that phone to me.

"No, she's in the shower. I'll have her call you when she gets out." She hung up the phone and threw it on the bed.

"Is that what all that noise was about? Is this why my place sounded like a lame No Doubt concert?"

I nodded my head, in too much shock to be able to defend the music of No Doubt.

"How many times did he call?" she asked.

I held up four fingers.

"Why didn't you talk to him?"

I shrugged. I'm not quite sure myself. All I knew was I didn't want to hear him say something bad. Like 'oh Bella, last night in the alley was fun and all but now that everyone knows I've fucked you, I'm too embarrassed to be seen with you anymore'. I'm not sure how I'd survive that, on top of everything else.

"I'm going to go shower. If he calls again, please don't answer it. I just need some time to digest everything right now. I've bitten off way more than I can chew," I said.

"Well I think you two should talk. Maybe it's not as bad as you're thinking it's going to be," she said. And before I could get anymore out she went on. "You know it can't be easy for him either. Sure he's famous, but that doesn't mean it makes it any easier to see yourself caught in the act."

Well, she may have had a point, but she wasn't completely right. At least HE was used to seeing his pictures everywhere. I avoided cameras like I was one of those tribes who thought getting your picture taken meant your soul was stolen. Hell, you'd be lucky to see ten pictures of me on Facebook, and now you can see me in a very compromising position everywhere.

"Just… Rose, please don't answer if he calls back. I promise I'll talk to him," eventually, I added on silently to myself.

I grabbed everything I'd need for my shower. I felt like shit. I hadn't showered when I got home last night, so I'm sure I still had alley dirt all over me. Add in my wonderful Technicolor yawn into the toilet this morning and I was feeling absolutely disgusting.

I started the shower and waited until it warmed up before getting in. I was so looking forward to finally feeling clean, except when I stepped in and the hot spray hit my back I yelped in pain.

There was a knock at the door and Rose asked if everything was okay. I tried looking over my shoulder to see what on my back could have hurt that bad, but it was nearly impossible.

"Rose can you come in here?" I asked.

"What's going on Bella? Did you fall?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"No, I'm not really sure what happened," I said. "Could you take a look at my back for me?"

I turned around and she pulled open the shower curtain. I heard her gasp.

"What the fuck did you do to your back B?" she asked.

"Nothing. Why what's wrong with it?" I asked trying to look over my shoulder again.

"It's all scratched to hell. Did you get into a fight with an alley cat on your way home?"

Sighing I said, "No not an alley cat, just an alley wall."

"Oh that's dirty B, we'll need to put something on that, or you'll get an infection. Who the fuck knows what's all over those wall?" She had this disgusted look on her face, so I turned away from her. "I know it hurts but try and wash your back as thoroughly as you can and when you get out, I'll put something on it." She said, her tone suddenly getting very motherly. I honestly wasn't sure what I would have done without her here with me right now. I thanked her and she let me get to my shower.

I tried to wash my back the best I could even though it hurt like a bitch. I was hoping that a shower would help me relax, maybe give me a couple of minutes where I wouldn't need to think about the disaster that was most likely waiting to attack me outside of these walls. However, the reality was I couldn't stop thinking about it. Although my back was obviously scratched to hell I still couldn't help but smile at the reminder of how they got there.

Never, ever, would I have done something like that with anyone. At least I didn't think I would. I've invested in my fair share if PDA; I've been that girl you've scoffed at who can't keep her hands off the guy she's with, and I've also been the girl who's done the scoffing. Even so, I've never been the girl who's let the guy fuck her in a public area, dark alley or not.

But c'mon it's Edward-fucking-Cullen. No woman, single, attached, old, or young would say no to him. Not if they were sane at least. So, really, as much as I may have regretted where I had sex with Edward, I couldn't regret having sex with him. A part of me was even slightly thrilled at the scratches on back, they were proof. Pictures could be fabricated and photo shopped, scratches could not.

When I emerged from the bathroom thirty minutes later I felt cleaner, not a whole lot better, but at least I smelled good now. Rose went to work on my back almost immediately.

She was just finishing my back when my phone started to ring. Her movements stopped and we both looked over at my phone. It kept flashing Alice's name. I could almost feel Rose urging me to pick it up and talk to him, but I wasn't ready, yet. It beeped again, another message.

**July 7****th**

We were both cuddled together on the sofa watching a movie. It had started raining not long after we had gotten up, which was perfect. It suited my mood just fine.

The phone rang again and this time Rose picked it up. Despite telling her not to answer I knew she would eventually. Hell, I was reaching my breaking point after the eighth call.

"Look, Edward, she'll talk to you when she's ready, just give her a bit of time to adjust to everything." There was a brief pause. "Oh sure, she's right here."

The phone was thrust in my face. "Umm, hello?" I said, not really sure who I was going to be speaking with.

"OH-MY-GOD Bella! You mean it's true. That's you? Why haven't you called to tell me yet? I'd be going insane if I was you. I'd be calling all of those bitches from school and rubbing it in their faces."

"Ang, is that you?" I couldn't believe she had called me. Well, no, I guess I could. I would have done the same thing if I was her.

"Of course it's me! Who else do you think it would be? By the way, you're totally paying for this call when you get back." I groaned burying my face in the pillow next to me.

"Angie what the hell am I going to do?" I asked her.

"Stop being so dramatic, Bella. You got to fuck Edward Cullen. Own that," she said.

"But, Ang, the pictures are everywhere. Everyone can see them." I was mortified.

"You know damn well if I didn't have Ben, I'd have been all over that."

"Yes if only we were all so lucky to find our true love in high school."

"Hey, Ben understands my Edward addiction. In fact, I woke him up to show him the pictures. He said he completely understands if I want to sleep with you now to get closer to Edward. He just wants pictures." She paused for a minute, and I could hear something muffled in the back ground.

I was going to hit Ben for that comment. "Don't worry; I totally hit him after he said that."

I looked up at the clock and noticed it was like five in the afternoon, for me. "Ang, what time is it? Aren't you at work?"

She huffed and I heard a loud smacking noise. "Yes I'm at work, and I'm using the company phone to call you. So okay you don't really owe me for this call, but you can't blame me for trying."

I laughed at what she said. We were always trying to con the other person out of money. I couldn't help but be grateful that she had called me. She finally managed to get me to crack a smile, and even though what happened wasn't totally forgotten at least I could laugh about it a little.

"Fuck off Mike," she said, and I could hear her talking but her voice was getting softer. "Mike, give me the phone back, I was talk..."

"Hey hot stuff. Can't even let you out of the country for a week, and already you're making me proud. I don't think I could have done better, even if I tried. And Edward Cullen no less. Way to shoot for the stars, honey."

"Mike you're an ass you know that? I can't help it if you're jealous that I got to fuck him, and you didn't."

"Don't I wish sweetie, but you know I've always liked them big. Emmett is definitely more my type. Now the things I'd let that man do to me. You know I always had suspicions that he batted for my team." I couldn't stop the giggle that came out and pointed at Rose. She was looking at me like I had lost it.

I finally managed to catch my breath. "Mike you need to talk to Rose, I'm sure she could tell you all about how big Emmett is." Rose quirked her eyebrow at me, apparently very interested in what I had to say that in reference to her and Emmett.

"Oh a size queen, huh? Bitch and I are going to have a nice long talk when I get done with you." I just rolled my eyes at him. He was all talk.

"Whatever, Mike. Just put Ang back on before you both get in trouble. You know how Lauren will look for any excuse to get us in trouble."

"Ya, well bitch better watch her back. She's got no one fooled least of all our boss, Mr. Banner. Here's Angie," he said. "You go get back on that pony, and give me all the deets when you get back in town."

"Hey, Bella," Ang said as she got back on the phone. "So, other than the whole world knowing about who's porking your pink taco, how's the rest of your vacation so far?"

"It hasn't even been a week yet, but it's been good. I've done some sightseeing. And, gah, the buildings and the history that you can see just walking around the city is amazing. I can't believe I've waited for this long to come here," I gushed.

"Good, babe. Oh, that reminds me," she said, and I could tell it was going to be either really good or really bad. "Bagel boy was in today, and he did not look like a happy camper, at all. I had one of the magazines with you and Edward Cullen on the cover and he actually growled at it before trying, for what felt like ten minutes, to rip it up before throwing it away. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth before I broke out laughing in front of him."

"Seriously, Ang! When is he going to catch a fucking clue? I have never, not once shown any interest in him." I was exasperated; this kid was never going to get it.

"Whatever, don't let it get to you. You go out and have a good time and put this all behind you and don't let it ruin your vacation. I gotta get going before the Queen Bitch comes this way and starts asking questions," Angela said.

We quickly said our goodbye's, and of course just as we hung up my phone flashed again. I hit ignore and went back to the movie with Rose.

**July 8th **

"Bella, I think you should talk to the poor guy," Rose said. Apparently now I was the bad person, all because I still hadn't spoken to Edward about what had happened, and the aftermath.

"It's been three days, and he's still calling. You know eventually he's just going to stop. And then what? Then where will you be?"

Three days. I had put off his calls for three days, and Rose was right, one day he would stop calling. However, I couldn't help it. Every time my phone rang, and it was him, I had a panic attack. Well, okay, not an actual panic attack, but close enough. I had absolutely no idea what I was going to say to him. Talk about the awkward conversation of the century.

My phone rang again, but before I could get to it Rose had managed to elbow me out of the way and reach it before me.

"Well hello, sexy," she said. "Oh, hey… She's right here. Just hold on a sec."

"Bella its Alice, she wants to talk to you. She said she's not taking no for an answer, and if you don't talk to her, she's coming over with all the paparazzi she can find," she said handing me the phone.

I almost said hi but gave it a second thought with the next words out of her mouth. "Trust me that was much politer than the words she actually used. Frankly, I'm surprised my ears aren't bleeding from the loss of their virginity."

I put the phone to my ear taking a second or twenty to collect myself. I had almost forgotten that Alice was friends with Edward long before I came along, and I was pretty much avoiding him now. I could only imagine the things she thought about me now. Hell, I was pretty mad at myself. I have Edward-fucking-Cullen calling me, non-stop, and I can't be bothered to say 'Hi, how are you?" I deserved anything Alice had to say to me, I really did.

"Bella, I know you're there. I can hear you breathing," Alice said.

I clamped my hand over my mouth, so she couldn't hear me breathing. "Bellllaaaa," she said again. "Stop being such a baby and just talk to me."

"Hi, Alice." Was all I could manage to get out.

"OH-EM-GEE!" she squealed so loudly I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "You do speak! We were all convinced you had lost your voice in some tragic accident days ago. I mean what other reasons could you have for completely ignoring someone's calls? Just wait until I tell Edward you really are okay, you're just ignoring him. I'm sure that will make him feel so much better."

"Fuck, Alice, I know I've messed up. But, it's not like this has been easy on me either. Like I'm supposed to be okay with pictures of me doing the deed in a fucking alley?" Now that I was finally talking about it, I wanted to throw up again.

"Video too."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked calmly.

"I said," she began. "There is a video too."

I'm pretty sure I gasped so loudly I sucked all of the oxygen out of the room. She did not just tell me there was possibly a video of me and Edward Cullen fucking!

"Listen Bella. It's not that bad. Its horrible quality and Edward's people are already working on having it taken down." She was talking to me like I was some wild rabid animal that was ready to attack, which when I thought about it, wasn't that far off.

"Alice, I'm not sure I can deal with all of this. I'm just an average ordinary person from Seattle. I don't do fame. I'd be put in jail for punching people. I value my privacy too much. I can't. I just can't." I know I sounded panicked, but it was because I was. How could I not be?

"Bella, just settle down. Take a deep breath. You won't be alone. You'll have all of us behind you. Edward's already crazy over you. He'd never just leave you alone to fend for yourself," she said. "He's been beside himself trying to get in touch with you, and every time you ignore his call, I swear I see his ego crushed just a little more. And, while, don't get me wrong, I love to watch a good ego crushing as much as the next girl, but this is getting pathetic."

"I just don't know if I can do this Alice." And while I wasn't sure if I could, I really wanted to give it a shot. Like really, _really_, wanted to.

"Look, just give him a shot. Give the whole thing a shot. Worse case, it doesn't work, and Edward will go around telling anyone who will listen how you broke his heart, and you ended things with him." She could tell I was cracking, and I had to admit the prospect of being the girl who had broken his heart and not the other way around was rather appealing. You know, if things didn't work out. It'd be nice to not be just another girl left on the wayside.

"Just let me think about it, okay?" I asked.

"Bella I think you should see him. Talk to him. Try and work it out."

"Look, Alice, I can appreciate you trying to look out for Edward. I know he's your priority, and I get that, but please don't push me on this. I have to do this in my own time, or I'll really freak out."

"What if I come and you and I can take a ride or a walk or something and just talk?" she asked me.

"I dunno Alice." I wasn't sure about this plan. Something told me not to trust her. "How about you just let me think about it, and I'll let you know, in the meantime tell Edward that I will call him, as soon as I can."

"No, it's okay I'll swing by. You're not that far from me and to be honest I missed seeing both you and Rose. As crazy as that sounds, I mean I know we just met, but I already feel like we've been best friends for years and not just days." She finished by hanging up and not giving me a chance to say anything to the contrary.

"Rose I'm so screwed, and I doesn't feel good. Alice is coming over here." She merely shrugged and started straightening all the movies and picking up all the empty take out containers laying around.

"Rose," I began, "is there something you aren't telling me?"

"What?" She was avoiding my eyes. "No, of course not."

"Rose?"

"Nothing."

"I didn't say anything"

"Fine, Alice and I both decided you're being a complete pussy about this. You need to talk to that boy and figure out what the hell you want." She looked up at the clock. "You better go shower, she'll be here in an hour."

"You mean you two have had this planned out? For how long?" I asked.

"We decided, before I even left Edward's place the first day, that if you didn't talk to him by day three we were stepping in. You had your time to gather your thoughts and get your shit together. Times up. Go shower."

Grudgingly I got into the shower. I took my time out of spite, leaving almost no time for hair or make-up. I was barely dressed and presentable by the time the hour was up, and got a sick thrill out of every sigh and huff out of Rose's mouth. Especially, when she eyed what I was wearing.

I went for absolute comfort; I tucked my hair into the back of a beanie, threw on a t-shirt, red chucks, a pair of skinny jeans and wrapped a scarf around my neck. Thanks to the rain that had washed the city clean, it was actually kind of cold.

Rose ran over to the window that over looked over the street. "She's here, hurry up."

I rolled my eyes at her before throwing my bag over my shoulder and slipping on my sunglasses.

"Don't wait up, mom. I'll call you if I plan on staying out past curfew." I joked as I ran out the door.

There was a black town car parked at the curb, and briefly it reminded me of that fateful night, but I shook it off before opening the door myself. I saw the driver getting out, but I didn't want to wait. I just wanted to get this done and over with.

"You know, Alice, you could have just come upstairs and talked to me there. You didn't have to be all, _The Devil Wears Prada, _and show up in a black town car," I said as I took off my sun glasses and got comfortable.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" I said as I heard the locks on the door click into place.

I looked over at her and felt my stomach flutter and drop.

"You're not Alice."

.:.

* * *

**Worth the wait I hope. Feel free to yell at me for taking for-fucking-ever, in your review. Or just leave me a review saying you hated it, or loved it, or don't care either way. Are you seeing a trend? Yes I'm actually kind of asking for reviews. **

**Now as much as it bugs the crap out of me that Angela goes to prom with Eric in the movie I have to say I could kiss Hardwick on her witchy nose for not having Ben in the movie. He's a blank slate for me and there are no preconcieved notions of who he is or isn't. Well we know he's kind of geeky, ok, alot geeky. Nothing wrong with that. So I went on a google image search for hot/geeky guys and came up with this...**

http:/26 (dot) media (dot) tumblr (dot) com/tumblr_kp94fgofWq1qzdlspo1_

**... le sigh. I know It's Chris Pine. But it works because all of my characters are adults and are based more off of what the actor looks like, not so much the character. Hence the confident, best friend you always wanted, Angela.**

**I love each and every one of you who read this, review this, rec this. I love you all. I'm feeling mushy. **


	9. When I Get You Alone

**Do you all still love me? Cause I love you all soo much! Yes that is desperation.**

**Welcome! To all my new readers and reviewers and those of you just lurking about. I am going to try my best to post a lot sooner and faster then I have been.**

**I have two new beautiful wonderful beta-fish, idealistic4ever and scubabe. Joayla has started pre-reading with wytchwmn75 and Theresa L Cullen, she makes Edward sound British-y. Without them this story would sparkle and shine nearly as much as it does.  
**

**Usual disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, the Saga, and judging from the premier, a VERY purple-like dress (I'm trying to be nice). I just shipped Bella to London and made her play with Alleyward (ty bb for that)**

**I'll see you at the bottom!**

.

* * *

:::...:::...:::

**July 8****th**

BPOV

That dirty scheming evil little… ugh the both of them are going down. I can't believe they'd do this to me. Well, no, I can totally believe they'd do this to me.

I looked over at the person sitting next to me and tried to smile, but I'm sure I only looked constipated.

"Umm, hi," I said.

He tipped his head forward slightly in acknowledgment of my statement. He kept his gaze focused out the window as the car started to move. I looked around me, taking in the black interior of the car, tracing my finger over the wood grain. The only sound I could hear was his steady breathing as the car bounced about the streets of London.

I kept stealing glances at Edward as he sat there staring out the window. I was having a hard time understanding why he was ignoring me now that he had me alone, after he'd spent the past three days calling me non-stop. Bored with looking around, I focused my gaze out the window next to me.

I tried my best to ignore him. I really did.

I couldn't help glancing over at him, though. Without the barrier of alcohol, I realized how beautiful he truly was. No mortal man should have the good fortune to look that… pretty. It simply wasn't fair to the rest of us.

_1 hour later__…_

Now, this is what he should have done from the beginning. He should have just ignored me. If he had, we wouldn't have been in this predicament to begin with. This seemed much more in character for a big Hollywood movie star.

_30 minutes later__…_

He had started to tap his knuckle on the window.

Tap… tap… tap…

It was driving me insane. I wanted to grab his hand. He still hadn't said a word to me. Not that I was really expecting him to say anything by this point. After several hours in an enclosed space with another human and absolutely no interaction, you learn not to expect much in the form of communication.

I sighed. He tapped louder.

I coughed. He tapped faster.

If he didn't stop tapping, I was going to rip those lovely fingers from his body. Those lovely, long fingers. I shivered at the reminder how they felt three nights ago. Twice.

The tapping stopped, and I looked over at Edward. He was staring at me with wide open eyes. He cleared his throat, shook his head and turned back towards the window. And resumed his tapping.

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "Enough with the fucking tapping! Tap, tap, mother-fucking-tap! I get it Edward you don't want to talk to me, you don't want to be here. I get it. But isn't there a quieter way of not talking to me?"

His head swung back around to face me and his mouth had dropped open.

"Excuse me, Mr. Driver-guy, can you pull over here. I need to get out," I said leaning forward talking to the driver.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I retorted.

"Fine, let me re-phrase that. Why are you doing it?"

"Why do you think?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"

"I don't know, you tell me why you'd be asking."

"You have to be one of the most exasperating women I have ever spoken to!"

"At least I'm talking and not signaling in Morse code!" I shot back.

"Oh that's rich coming from you."

"And just what is that supposed mean?"

"If I had known all it would take to get you to talk to me was some tapping, I would have done it three days ago."

I opened my mouth ready to launch back, but realized I had nothing to say. I huffed and sat back in my seat when the driver made no move to stop. Edward was looking at me all triumphantly.

"Fine, okay, I'm sorry. But really what was I supposed to do?" I asked him.

"You could have answered your mobile. I could have told you I had a plan. We could have talked this out." He was tugging on his hair, and I had the sudden urge to reach forward and run my fingers through it.

"But you don't get it Edward. I don't do pictures. I'm not that girl in the magazines. That's not me. And now people know what I look like in a very compromising position. And then I talk to Alice and she says there's a video. I'm not even famous and I have a sex tape. That's not supposed to happen. My name isn't Paris Hilton. I have no need or want to be famous because of who I'm screwing or not screwing. And then all Alice can tell me is that you 'have your people on it,' whatever the hell that means. Can these people stop my parents from seeing it? Can they stop my friends from seeing it? Can they help me keep my job? Because I guarantee you that Lauren will do whatever she can to make sure I get fired over this. And then what am I supposed to do? Who's going to hire me now? Oh, God, I'm going to turn into Paris Hilton aren't I?"

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, so I turned away from him. I hated feeling helpless and having no control. Damnit. Now I was going to cry. I detest crying. I loathe letting people see or hear me cry, and here I was about to do so in front of Edward Cullen.

I took a deep breath, then another, and a third, just for good measure. I could feel the tears retreating, which was good. This was not something that deserved tears, angry or otherwise.

"Bella?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"If it helps, I'm sorry." I could feel him looking at me.

I took a sneak peek at him out of the corner of my eye, and sure enough, he was looking at me, like I thought. And he looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. Now I felt like shit for making him feel like shit, and I wasn't even trying to make him feel like shit. Logically I knew it was just as much my fault as it was his, _although_ if he weren't so famous no one would be even _half_ as interested in who he was boning.

"No, it's okay," I said looking over at him. "I mean it's not like I shouldn't have expected something like this. You can't exactly get bent over by Edward Cullen and expect no repercussions."

He winced. I shrugged.

"All I mean is you don't have to be sorry. You didn't plan this so there's nothing to be sorry for. Unless you did plan this, and then I will have your balls. I will hang them from my rear view mirror after I dip them in glitter so they sparkle."

He was cupping his balls. I narrowed my eyes.

"You didn't plan this, did you?" I asked.

"What? No! Of course I didn't. Like I want a sex tape out there?" he asked. "I have family as well, and friends. While my job may not suffer, my life as I know it will probably come to a grinding halt."

He had a point. So, okay, this wasn't all about me, but it'd be so much easier if it were.

"Well this sucks. I suppose I can always go stay with Mike if I lose my job," I said wondering out loud. Mike was definitely the best option. I didn't want to intrude on Ang and Ben and their little love nest, not to mention the sounds. I was still traumatized from the last time I stayed over after a girl's night out.

"Who in the bloody hell is Mike?" His tone was fierce but not as fierce as his expression.

I couldn't help the smile that threatened to spill over my lips. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I'd like to know. That's why I'm asking. Who. Is. Mike?" he asked, enunciating every word.

I couldn't hold back my smile anymore so I turned to look out the window and shrugged. "Oh, you know, Mike is just a _really_ good friend."

I heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl. Did Edward Cullen just growl? I decided I needed to find out if that was coming from him or if there was some wild animal hiding in the car with us.

"God, Mike and I are like this," I said crossing my fingers and holding them up to him. I heard the growling sound again.

"Mike has this way of touching me... just so. You know what I mean?" I asked as I turned to look at him. I had to bite my bottom lip to stop from laughing, but when I caught the dark look in his eyes, I was biting my lip for an entirely different reason.

_Holy. Fucking. Hell. _

My panties just went poof. His eyebrows were drawn together, his nostrils flared, and he was breathing heavily. I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to push him just a little bit further, but the sane part of me was screaming "Don't do it," while flailing its arms and jumping up and down. It's a good thing the crazy part of me is much bigger and louder.

"Mike and I," I began. My voice sounded incredibly breathy, but I couldn't help it, he was still looking at me that way. Then I heard it, he was growling. Was he jealous?

"Mike and you? Go on, I'm interested in knowing just what Mike is to you."

I looked down, purposely and then back up at him from under my lashes. Something told me the next words out of my mouth were either going to have disastrous consequences, or Honey was going to end up incredibly happy.

"We're very close. He knows things about me that no other man could ever dream of knowing." Just as the last words left my mouth, his hand wrapped around my arm and I was hauled across the leather seats. My chest was pressed up against his. I tried to wiggle away but the more I struggled, the tighter his grip got.

"From this point forward I will be the only man who knows anything about you," he said. I wanted to be upset that he was essentially telling me what to do. I kept waiting for my inner feminist to come out of me kicking and screaming and start lecturing him about women's rights but she never came.

I hadn't even noticed his face getting closer to mine until his lips were hovering just above mine. "You are mine."

I whimpered and didn't even have a chance to nod before he was kissing me. His taste was perfect. It wasn't masked by wine and chocolate this time. This was Edward, undiluted. If he kept this up, I'm pretty sure I'd be whatever he wanted me to be.

This kiss was nothing like the first. This was bruising and borderline violent. His tongue launched an all out assault on mine, which I gladly met. His hand slid down my back and grabbed my ass pulling me closer to him until I was straddling his lap. Within seconds, we were rubbing up against each other, his hands helping to guide my movements. When his lips left mine I was almost embarrassed by how loud my moan was. I only prayed that if there was a divider in this car that the driver or Edward or someone had put it up by now. Enough people had seen me make a fool out of myself for a lifetime.

He bit the delicate skin at the juncture of my neck and there was no stopping the shiver that ran down my back.

"Mine," he whispered against my ear.

"Yours," I said back as I shifted forward roughly against him.

He grunted and I felt one of his hands sliding down the back of my jeans. I moaned and his lips met mine again. I didn't care that we were in a moving vehicle with another person about two feet away from us. I didn't even care that someone might be able to see into the car. I wanted him right now, in any way I could get him, consequences be damned.

I felt his hard-on rubbing in just the right place and started grinding against him harder. Before I knew it, I felt his other hand working the button on my jeans, and the tip of his fingers sliding into my panties. _Well he certainly doesn't waste any time_.

I had to break apart from his kiss when his fingers brushed up against my clit.

"Unngghh..." I moaned, as he applied more pressure.

My hips were moving back and forth desperately, I wanted more. He pushed me back and I lifted up just enough for him to maneuver his hand further into my panties. Somehow he had managed to Houdini his hand into position and my breath stuttered when he slowly teased me by pushing his finger in every so slightly and retreating, and then repeating the process. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine, only instead of kissing me he tipped his head to the side and started working his way up my neck until he managed to reach my ear.

"My beautiful Bella," he whispered softly. His words a distinct contrast to his actions, as he thrust two fingers into me.

I moaned ridiculously loud for the small space we were in and threw my head back. Later I would remember that the driver had thoughtfully put up the divider, so even though he could probably hear me at least he couldn't see me.

I lifted my head to look at Edward, his pupils were dilated and he was biting his bottom lip as he looked at me. His grip on my ass tightened. I knew there was a constant stream of moans leaving my mouth, but I couldn't help it.

Desperate to hear him I started to work on his pants, I popped open the button and quickly managed to work the zipper down. The majority of his cock sprang out to greet me, and I had to wonder if the man ever wore underwear. I licked my palm and gripped his length. I began to stroke him, trying desperately to match his rhythm as he moved his fingers in me.

I watched in satisfaction as his head dropped back against the back of the seat and his eyes closed in pleasure. When his fingers stopped moving, I couldn't help the whine that came out of my mouth when his movements stopped, so I stopped my own movements.

His eyes flew open, "You stopped."

I ran the just the tips of my fingers up his cock and circled the tip softly. "So did you."

His eyes kind of glazed over and he titled his head to the side. I tried not to laugh because he reminded me of my dog, Olivia, when she heard a noise she didn't understand.

"Edward," I implored, "please." I shifted my hips against him and gasped as I felt his fingers slip in just a little bit more.

"Fuck, Bella, I'm sorry," he said as he shifted slightly.

The slight adjustment allowed for more movement. He twisted his fingers and I felt my thighs turn to jell-o as they shook. Just one little move and twist and I was perched on the edge of orgasm. I made a mental note to ask him to show me that move for when I was alone. Actually, he should probably start teaching other men that move. It'd be a public service, but he should totally charge for it. I'd pay just to go and watch him. Well as long as he was only practicing on me, no skanky hos for him.

I gripped his shoulders and he started moving his fingers faster, harder. Once again, he had found that super secret place and if he kept it up everyone on the road would know what we were up to in the back seat of this car.

His pace didn't let up and he kept pushing me, until I was teetering on the very edge. Just one… more… push. I screamed and buried my face in the crook of his neck as I rode out the final waves of ecstasy.

When I finally was able to process a full thought, I remembered he was still hard and waiting. Before I had the chance to repay the favor, he was pushing me back against the seat until I was laying down next to him. It was awkward, not at all comfortable, and I had the sudden urge to laugh as I watched his cock bounce up and down with his movements. But then he pushed my jeans and panties down until they were wrapped around my knees. Then he grabbed my legs and put them up on his shoulders. He quickly lost my shoes and tugged my jeans off the rest of the way. In this position- him on his knees, looming over me, my legs still on his shoulder, I became very aware of just how well our bodies were lined up together.

He leaned down until we were face to face, bending my legs back. His dick pressed against me in all the right places. He kissed me and I lifted my hips up against him desperate for friction. When he pressed down against me, we both moaned. I wanted him in me, now. Instead he just started grinding, his entire length sliding up and down, I felt like a leaky faucet I was so wet.

"I want you so much," he grunted on an up stroke.

"Please," I moaned in response.

He pulled back and positioned himself; my sane self meekly stood up and spoke, "Condom."

He nodded and reached into his back pocket.

In no time at all he was wrapped and back to his original position. He took his time and the anticipation was killing me. I was just reaching down to grab his ass and lift my hips up when the door flew open.

I screamed.

"Where is my Eddie?" I heard a woman's voice ask.

What the hell?

I looked up at Edward and his eyes were clenched close, I could feel his erection losing steam. Oh fuck, my ankles were still wrapped around my ears. I squirmed a bit. Trying to get free and he groaned, his jaw falling open and he hardened against me again. I bit back the moan that was trying to break free at the renewed contact and ceased all movement.

"Edward where are we? Who is that girl? Do you have a girlfriend? Because I swear if you do, I will have your balls anyways. I can't believe you'd cheat on her with me." I was starting to babble again and was almost thankful when his hand covered my mouth.

"Alright Edward." I heard the mystery woman talk again. "Oh, for fucks sake." And the door slammed shut.

I took a breath and suddenly the door opened again. "What a fucking welcome! Cover that shit up. I haven't seen your arse since we were four and sharing a bath. I'd like to keep it that way please."

The door slammed shut again. Now I was even more confused. Who was this, and why the hell were they sharing a bathtub. The door opened once more

"I'm going to shut this fucking door, and when I open it you better have your trousers back on and that poor girl's feet back on the floor," she said right before the door slammed shut, yet again.

"Edward, who the hell was that?"

:::...:::...:::

* * *

.

**Oh I wonder who it is! (Well I know but if you guess right I'll tell you when I respond to your review.)**

**Do you all hate me for taking so long? Are spanks in order? I promise you I am 1500 into the next chapter and I AM finishing it this weekend! Look I'm so productive. (Also I'm not above offering teasers when you review, for sticking with me)**

**This probably would have been out sooner but I was doing research for the story, i.e. watching the Eclipse premier and fangirling over Rob. Seriously though! How can so many hot men with hot accents be in the same place at the same time and the world still be intact? My legs were not happy that I kept them together and my ovaries were plotting their escape. **

**Please let me know what you think, I'd love any thoughts or comments. Or we can just discuss how my new job will be doing anything on the set of BD as long as I'm around all those fuck-hawt men.**

**XOXO**

**MyEdiction**


	10. Family, Friends, and Small Eff'n Cars

**I'm back! I think this might be the fastest update so far... how pathetic is that?**

**I think I replied to everyone as far as reviews go, if I forgot someone please tell me. I am extremely sorry if I did, but my email looks like a bomb went off in it. It pains me to even open it, it's so disorganized.**

**Usual thanks and spanks to my beta-fish, idealistic4ever and scubabe. Of course my pre-readers Joayla and wytchwmn75, I need them to make sure I don't sound like a fucking raving loony. It's easy for me to do. **

**The usual disclaimer applies of course. I don't own them, but I should with all the cockblocking I've been doing lately. **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**July 8****th**

EPOV

You have got to be shitting me! I groaned when the door shut. I sat up quickly, and pulled the condom off... wouldn't be needing that. Katie killed my hard on. I tucked everything inside and went to do up my fly, but the damn rubber got caught, it was stuck to my hand and now caught in my zip.

"Edward, tell me who the fuck that was right this fucking minute! And after you pulled all that 'mine' bullshit, you'd better have a good explanation." I could hear Bella's voice rising as she kept talking. By the time she was done I was almost positive she had hit a note only dogs could hear.

She started furiously tugging her jeans on, and I realized she had forgotten her knickers. So, I reached down to grab them. When she snatched them out of my hand, I expected her to put them on. But, no, she just threw them in her bag. That wasn't fair. Now I was going to know she was walking around without her knickers on.

"Edward!" she yelled my name.

"Bella, love, take a deep breath." I reached forward and gently cupped her face in my hands "That's not my girlfriend, or wife, or anything. That's just Katie, my cousin," I said.

"Oh," she said. "Ohhh," she repeated.

And then I saw it. The light bulb came on.

"Oh my fuck, Edward! Your family! She saw me with my legs… and you were just about to… and what if you had?" She looked so damn adorable as she babbled. I had never heard a woman carry on a complete conversation all on her own until I met her.

"Bella, sweetheart, I need you to breath," I said as I stroked my thumbs back and forth across her cheekbones.

She slowly took one breath in and one breath out, again and again. When she finally seemed to be under control, she looked up and her eyes met mine. I couldn't stop myself as I bent forward and kissed her. I took my time and went slow. I reveled in the softness of her lips. I pushed my fingers into her hair and felt her press her body up against mine. Any thoughts that were in my head quickly fled and I had my fingers tangled in her hair. Her tongue pressed against my lips and I let her in.

And then there was a loud knock at the window. I swear if we weren't related I'd find a way to make her disappear.

Bella tried to jump back away from me but I kept my hold on her. She got that frantic look in her eyes again.

"Bella, love, look at me." I waited until her eyes met mine. "It will be okay. It's just Katie, and if she's smart she'll keep her bloody mouth shut."

"What do you mean?" She really was too adorable.

"I mean if Kate knows what's good for her she won't say anything to anyone about what she saw. I'm not the only one with some dirty laundry," I said, smirking at her.

Finally, a look of recognition came over her face. "So where in the B.F.E are we anyways?"

"What?" I asked.

"Bum fuck Egypt, it's a saying- like middle of nowhere." Oh, well that made more sense. Why didn't she just say the middle of nowhere?

"Kent," I said.

She looked at me puzzled, and then reached into her bag to pull out a guidebook. I plucked it out of her hand and threw it behind me.

"Hey, what the hell?" she said as she dove towards her book.

"We're pretty close to Leeds Castle. It won't be in your guidebook of London," I told her.

Another loud knock and I could barely hear Kate through all the soundproofing.

"Well thank the fucking lord, at least I'm not staring at your pasty white arse anymore Eddie," Katie said, throwing the door wide open.

"Nice to see you again Katie," I said as I stepped out of the car and turned to offer my hand to Bella.

"Who's the bird?" she asked, tilting her head towards Bella.

"Katie, I'd like you to meet my Bella. Bella this is Katie McAdams, my cousin." In typical Katie fashion she didn't just reach out and shake her hand, she stepped forward and wrapped both arms tightly around her.

"Well, Bella, it's nice to meet you. And nice to see you're smart enough to make my cousin put a _hat_ on," she said as she stepped back from Bella.

I looked down, and quickly realized that in my obsession with Bella's lack of knickers I had forgotten all about the rubber caught in my fly. I turned instantly and tried to pull it out. I cursed when it slipped out from between my fingers because it was lubricated- for her pleasure. I heard a throat clear and finally gave up and unzipped my trousers to get it out. When it was free I tried to shake it off but it wasn't moving.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I heard Katie yell. "If you shake that thing off in my driveway I promise you Auntie Esme will hear all about what her precious boy has been up to."

I had no doubt in my mind she'd do exactly that. So, I quickly shoved my hand in my pocket hoping it'd stay there, and prayed that I wouldn't forget about it. I turned quickly, keeping my hand in my pocket just to be safe, and immediately noticed Bella's gaze was focused on my crotch. She raised an eyebrow at me and shook her head. I raised one right back and focused on her bag, then looked back up at her. I watched her face go from pink to fuchsia in a matter of seconds when she realized she had her knickers stuffed in it.

"Umm… So, Kate, do you have a bathroom I could use?" Bella asked, biting her lip and turning away from me. I groaned watching her bottom lip disappear.

"Of course, and we'll sit down and have a cup of tea while I tell you all about growing up with Eddie," she said as she linked arms with Bella, leaving me behind to fend for myself.

I turned around and the driver was unloading my bags from the trunk. I shrugged and made my way to him to help unload my things. It's not like I had much of anything else to do. By the time everything was out, there were about six bags too many and only one of them I recognized.

Bloody Alice. Satan's minion must have had this planned for sometime. Hell, knowing her she probably had it planned before it even happened. The things that woman knew sometimes- it kind of gave me the willies.

Both of our arms and hands were filled to max with all of the bags and of course it wasn't until I was actually in the house that I remembered that Garrett should be here helping.

"Katie?" I yelled. "Where is that good for nothing husband of yours? And why isn't he helping with all the bags that Alice apparently felt we all needed?"

"Oh stop your bitching and just go put them away. Garrett is in London practicing with the London Symphony Orchestra. He said he'd be back sometime tomorrow," she yelled from the back of the house.

Turning, I looked down at the mountain of luggage in front of me. The driver had already left and Katie knew I'd never expect her to carry them. I was, however, tempted to leave everything of Alice's just out of spite, but realized if I put the bags away that meant I could get first pick of the guest rooms. Which meant I could put Alice as far away from me as possible, and ensure that Bella would stay with me in my room. I smiled and quickly started looking over the bags for Bella's.

"Wow, Edward." I looked up and Bella was just stepping out of the washroom. "Have enough luggage there?"

I looked around me and realized that because most of the luggage was dark- with the exception of the one that stuck out like a bright, red, sore thumb, it probably looked like mine. A second look at the red one told me it was Louis Vuitton, and I knew for a fact that was Alice's.

"I'm almost positive they are all coming here at some point or another. And certain that your's and Rose's bags will be with them," I said.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath, which sounded an awful lot like "I kinda figured." I chose not to listen; something told me I'd have to ignore a lot of what she said.

"Where's the kitchen?" she asked.

I pointed in the general direction of the kitchen and as she walked past me. I watched her arse as she wandered towards the back of the house, until she disappeared. I made myself a promise right then and there to become much better acquainted with it in the very near future- like tonight, if I had my way.

:::…:::…:::

I was just finishing up with everyone's bags when I heard the sound of gravel crunching and looked out the window to see a Mini Cooper come flying into the driveway, skidding to a halt and scattering gravel. Oh shit, Katie was gonna kick off when she saw the state of her precious gravel. I ran down the stairs to see who it was and almost collided with Bella and Kate on the way to the door. I grabbed Bella's hand and followed Kate outside.

The sight that greeted me was not what I expected though. Rose stepped out of the car and shook out her blonde hair, while Jasper and Alice slipped out behind her, both looking a little green. It was Emmett, however, who managed to grab all of my attention as he practically fell out of the passenger side and started to kiss the ground.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad you big baby," Rose said as she walked around to Emmett's side of the car.

"The hell it wasn't, woman!" he shot back. "I didn't even know a car could do that outside of the movies!"

"I told you, Rose, tuck and roll, just tuck and roll." I heard Bella yell out from beside me.

"Peanut gallery, keep it down," Rose said without even glancing at Bella.

"Oh, hey, the love birds made up," Emmett said from his position on the ground. "And look, they're holding hands, it's so gosh darn adorable."

Of course, his comment shifted all eyes to us, and Bella tried her hardest to pull her hand away from me. I was having none of that, and gripped tighter, and took a step closer to her until I was able to slip my arm around her waist.

"Emmett, shut your bloody mouth before I shut it for you," Rose said as she marched over to him and helped him off the ground.

"Oh, baby, you know I like it when you talk British to me," he said as he stood up and dipped her into a kiss.

She came up sputtering and I silently sent out a thanks to both of them for deflecting for us. I could tell, already, that Bella obviously wasn't the type for public displays. Not that I could really blame her after the last one.

:::…:::…:::

Katie called it an early night. She had gotten a call from Garrett and was going to drive into London early to meet up with him. They had plans of spending the day together after his rehearsal.

Once we were all settled and I helped Bella get her bags up to our room- fuck that had a good ring to it- we all gathered in the kitchen. Apparently, the girls wanted to have a drink or two to relax, and we all agreed. When everyone's drinks were gone and none of us were showing any signs of getting tired, Emmett suggested we play a game- a drinking game to be exact. If there was one thing you learned about Emmett, it's not to agree to any of his games until you know which one and what the rules are. He's designed every drinking game known to man to end up in his favor. But thanks to the fact that we had all been drinking, none of us, not even Jasper or I- who knew better, said anything to the contrary.

The game, 'Never Have I Ever' was quickly thrown out there; Bella, Jasper and Alice quickly agreed while Rose and I had to have the rules explained to us. Apparently, it was some American game where everyone took turns saying something they haven't done before, and if you had done it before, then you had to take a drink.

Seemed okay… at first.

Things started out relatively simple. Jasper threw out, never have I ever kissed a guy. All the girls drank, along with Emmett, thanks to the last little indie movie he was in.

Rose said never have I ever kissed a girl and I swear my eyebrows just about jumped off my face and my jaw hit the floor when Bella took a shot. Jasper, meanwhile, got this faraway look in his eyes when Alice joined her, and of course all three of us guys took our shots.

As the game progressed the Never Have I Ever's got dirtier. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper all drank when Bella said skinny dipping. All three ladies drank when Emmett said faked an orgasm, and all three of us men winced and you could see the wheels spinning wondering if it was with one of us. When Alice said never have I ever deep throated, and Bella took a shot I prayed to every deity out there for my good fortune.

After that round of shots the bottle was empty, which would have been alarming if it hadn't been half empty to begin with. I volunteered to get the next one and quickly drank some water. I was feeling the effects already and I wanted to be coherent tonight when I took Bella to bed.

When I returned and the next round of shots were poured, things went south, fast. Alice started with, never have I ever gotten caught in a compromising position. Both Bella and I drank, everyone else snickered. After that Rose said something about visible marks after sex, Bella drank. I looked at her questioningly and she just shook her head.

When I noticed all the statements were directed at either Bella or both of us. I started faking my drinks and tried to get Bella to slow down or possibly stop but she wasn't having any of that. She sloppily pushed my hand away, and I believe, said something to the extent of owning her deeds. It sounded an awful lot like "loaning her feet," though.

When the next 'Never Have I Ever' referred to having a sex tape, I called it quits. Especially when I saw Bella's wince before taking her shot. It was still a sore spot for the both of us, and I didn't know about Bella, but I was in no way ready to joke about it yet.

"Alright, everyone time for bed," I said standing, trying my hardest to pull a very pissed Bella up with me.

"Same rooms?" Jasper asked.

I let out a very loud "oomph," when Bella fell back against me. "Yes, of course, and Emmett I put Rose with you."

"Edward, do you need help?" I heard Rose ask.

"I've got her. You go ahead to bed." I said as I scooped Bella up in my arms.

"Mmm, Weddie yous smells good." I heard her mumble against my neck.

Before I knew it, I felt her lips pressing against my neck and I willed my body to stay calm and not react. But I was drunk, and I've never been known to make good decisions after I've been drinking; case in point, sex in an alley. I still felt like a bit of a cad for doing that to her. I never meant for it to get past kissing. I just couldn't resist, especially after she practically sexually assaulted her dessert. Not that that was an excuse for having sex with her in a public place.

Was that her tongue?

"Bella, love, you need to stop," I said as I tried to tilt my head away from her. Of course she just wrapped both arms around me to hold me in place.

"Wedward, I wanna bone yous," she whispered not so quietly into my ear.

Thankfully, I made it to our room for the night and somehow managed to open the door with a wiggling Bella, who decided now was a good time to try and wrap her legs around me.

I stumbled over to the bed and barely caught myself with one of the posts at the corner of the bed. I tried to disentangle her from around me, but she was having none of that. She was like a boa constrictor; the more I struggled the tighter she latched on to me.

"Bella, sweetheart, you need to let go so I can find you something to wear to bed." Without warning, she let go and it was a good thing I was already leaning over the bed or she would have landed arse first on the floor.

'Oh, but I dun need anything," she said as she began to take off her shirt. "I sleeps in the nekkie."

I put my hand over hers before she could fully remove her bra. "Bella, you need to slow down. I don't think you're in the right condition for anything more than a good night's sleep."

"Weddie, come hang out with your wang out with me," she said.

I tried like hell to stop myself from laughing at her.

Her hands abandoned their mission to remove her bra, only to find a new one. Before I could even comprehend what she was doing, she had my trousers opened and was trying to worm her hand into them. I grabbed her hand before she made contact, because if that happened I wasn't responsible for anything past that point.

"Edward, we're nots gonna gets anywhere if yous keep stopping me." Well that was an improvement, at least she was saying my name correctly.

"Bella I think we should just go to bed, we can revisit this in the morning, when we're both sober," I said hoping she'd listen to me. "Now, I'm going to find you something to change into. Can you please try and be good?"

"Your balls have to be arctic they are so blue by now," she said.

All I could do was shake my head at her.

She stuck her bottom lip out at me in the most adorable pout, and I almost gave in right then and there, as long as I was able to nibble on her bottom lip while doing it. Instead, I quickly turned and rummaged through my luggage for something for her to wear. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell I was going to dig through hers and risk finding anything lacy and/or silky.

When I turned back around, the sight that greeted me caused me to lose all thought. Bella was kneeling at the edge of the bed, completely topless with her hand down her open jeans. I dropped the shirt in my hand and took a step forward. I didn't stop until I was at the edge of the bed and she was in my arms.

Capturing her lips in a kiss, I picked her up and turned quickly so I was sitting on the bed and she was straddling me. In no time at all we were moving against each other and before I knew it I was so hard it was bordering on painful. I needed her before I exploded.

When we broke apart for air, she quickly attached her lips to my neck while working on my trousers once again, this time I sighed in relief when her soft hand made contact as she quickly wrapped it around me. Personally I wasn't wasting a single moment of being able to worship her breasts. In the alley there was no way I was going to expose her any further then I already had, and in the limo, we both only had one thing on our minds.

I didn't waste anytime in discovering her breasts. They were perfect, in weight and shape, as I cupped them. I let my thumbs stroke over her nipples until I felt them respond under my ministrations. She moaned into my neck and I groaned when her hand tightened around me before stroking faster.

The bed behind me was taunting me, and I wanted to taste more of her. I moved as fast as I could and laid her down on the bed, determined to do it proper this time. I took a moment to look her over. She was absolutely beautiful, but I wanted to see all of her. I managed to slide here jeans down and off her legs, which was actually quite a struggle, considering she didn't help one bit.

Once I had managed to get them off I started with her legs, making sure to take in every delectable inch of her. It wasn't until I got to her chest that I realized something was wrong. She was no longer breathing erratically, it was a more relaxed and steady rise and fall. I prayed what I was thinking wasn't true, but it only took one look up at her to realize it was in fact true.

Bloody hell, she fell asleep on me.

My balls were literally aching for release. Twice in one day was too much to ask any man to have to deal with, especially when they had a vixen in their bed. Sighing, I rolled off the bed and found the T-shirt I was going to give to her and somehow managed to work her arms into it without waking her. Frankly, I probably could have had a marching band in the bedroom with us and she'd still be sleeping peacefully. I changed quickly and turned out the light before crawling in next to her.

It made me feel just a bit better when she snuggled up to me and wrapped her arm around me, not much, but enough to forget about her passing out on me.

She sighed my name softly, and that was all I needed to hear before I drifted off to sleep myself.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Ducks and hides. I'm sorry I had to do it, well I didn't HAVE to. I really do want these to to eff again. Edward is threatening me and Bella won't stop about Honey being neglected. Frankly it's irritating as fuck. **

**Next chapter will probably contain a couple of days worth, or maybe just one really long steamy day of fun rocking out with his ... out.**

**Dunno we'll see, I can be swayed by all of you lovely readers. So if you feel it's time for these two let me know ;)**


End file.
